Slave because of a Friend?
by XD chibi XD
Summary: How the hell did Naruto manage to get Sasuke as a room mate and then be made his slave? Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

I really hate doing this... putting characters out of their own story! (Well except KH, it works that way.) Well see first if anyone likes it. I might change the rating.

* * *

"You have to be kidding me!" Naruto shouted as he opened his dorm room. "I have to share a dorm with you, teme?" 

"Shut up, don't bug me and I won't kill you." Sasuke said as he stopped packing and turned his attention to Naruto who was gaping at the door.

"Like you could." Naruto said as he walked to his bed on the opposite side of Sasuke.

The room was relatively big; to single beds, two desks, one shared night table, one window, two closets, and another room that was the bathroom. The bathroom only had a toilet and sink because "they needed to conserve water" so there was a public shower in each building.

"Hn." was Sasuke's only answer as he went back to packing.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted as she ran into the dorm almost breaking the door.

"AH!" Naruto said as he put his arms up in self defense as the pink haired girl was about to punch him.

"You baka!" Sakura shouted. "When the hell did you get back?! You didn't even tell me!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan. I just got back and Baa-chan wouldn't let me out of the house until I finished packing and shopping for school supplies." Naruto said tending to his wound.

"I'll treat you to ramen and we can catch --" Sakura had just noticed Sasuke. The room was silent with everyone looking at Sasuke. Sakura was on the verge of crying with her hands in front of her face while Naruto just looked at his friend. Sasuke just stood there looking at Sakura.

"Hey! No girls in the boys dorms!" someone shouted. Sakura was dragged out and the two were left to their awkward silence.

"I guess she still hasn't forgiven me." Sasuke said.

"You think?" Naruto said while walking out the door. "What did you expect everything to be peachy? And you call me an idiot."

* * *

"Sakura-chan I want ramen!" Naruto whined through the door. 

"Naruto she doesn't want to come out okay." Ino said as she opened the door. "What happened anyway?"

"Well I got punched in the gut, and then asked out for ramen and then she saw Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Ino asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll get her." Ino said. She had only started a real friendship with Sakura after Sasuke had left and that was in highschool.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"Sakura it's Naruto." Ino said. "He wants his ramen you promised him."

"I don't feel like going." Sakura said with her head in a pillow.

"You're going. I can't stand another minute with you sulking in our room." Ino said as she dragged her friend up. "Here." Ino said as she shoved her friend into Naruto.

"Come on Sakura. I'll buy the ramen." Naruto said.

* * *

"Naruto I'm not hungry." Sakura choked out as she looked at her bowl of ramen. Her eyes were red and swollen like she had cried for hours. Also a look of disbaleif was on her face for that fact she was in public looking like this. 

"Then I'll just eat it for you." Naruto said happily as he started scarfing his down.

"I guess you won't leave me alone until I tell you right?" Sakura asked.

"Yup." Naruto said with a stupid smile.

"I told myself that I wasn't going to cry when I saw him but, after everything I couldn't. I'm glad we can see each other and maybe get this settled but it still hurts after all that time." Sakura said looking down at her hands in her lap fidling with each other. "I mean all he did was just leave. I should have known we didn't mean that much to each other but..."

"Sakura-chan its okay." Naruto said as he hugged his friend. "You don't have to face him until you want to."

"I know." Sakura said.

"Good. Now I want more ramen." Naruto said.

"Then eat mi --" Sakura said as she offered the empty ramen bowl.

* * *

"Ah... I hate Sakura-chan some times." Naruto said as he closed the door to his dorm. He had already emptied his stuff before his meal with Sakura so his computer was set up and there was no teme. 

He sat down at his desk and opened his e-mail and webmessaging. One of his friends was on. He didn't know much about them other than they were in jail, had access to a computer, liked the name Kyubii and was a girl.

**kyubi: Hey kit how ya doing?**

**Kit34: Why do you always talk like you're older than me?**

**Kyubi: Cause I am.**

**Kit34: And how old would you be?**

**Kyubi: 900,000,000,000 years old **

**Kit34: And here I am only in collage.**

**Kyubi: How's that going for you? Last I heard from you was you were on a trip with your uncle looking for more insperation.**

**Kit34: He looked for insperation! I just walked around and did some site seeing!**

**Kyubi: Whatever Kit. Sooooooo did you get laid on that trip?**

**Kit34: What?!**

**Kyubi: Aw still a virgin? Get laid soon! Maybe your room mate can help.**

**Kit34: THAT'S PRIVATE! Why would I get laid? And why would I let Sasuke do it?**

**Kyubi: Well one I can't and I refuse to get fucked by my pedophile of a cell mate so you getting fucked is the next best thing. Send me a tape will ya?**

**Kit34: You are a crazy person. I'm not gay, so I will not send a yaoi crazed girl some stupid porn!**

**Kyubi: You managed to send me one of your uncle's books. (yaoi addition) Thanks for that**

**Kit34: What ever, you're just misunderstood that's all.**

**Kyubi: No you just don't understand that I'm in here for practicly distroying a town single handedly.**

**Kit34: Sure you did**

**Kyubi: SO you got Uchiha as a room mate? That guy you've been dying to be friends with again?**

**Kit34: 1) I promised a friend they would see him again 2) I don't care about him 3) I'M NOT GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kyubi: That's what you tell yourself but you know you love him, just like when you were little.**

**Kit34: I was debating my feelings!!!!!!! And you promised not to bring that up! EVER!!!!!!**

**Kyubi: pft. SO touchy. Any way you should know by now that my word doesn't mean as much as your's**

**Kit34: that's right you're a deamon (rolls eyes)**

**Kyubi: Any way how's that bitch dealing with the Uchiha back?**

**Kit34: Sakura-chan? She's okay I guess.**

**Kyubi: The girl let her self get trammatized you ask me? I mean a guy like that is so gay**

**Kit34: He isn't and you know he was just cheating on her with all the other fangirls for a good fuck.**

**Kyubi: ...And once he fucked all of them he went to another school with out a word to you, the bitch and everyone else. I know some bitch was from your school. Most recent gossip I have around here, not that it matters.**

**Kit34: what ever it's late I gotta get to school tomorrow early.**

**Kyubi: Uchiha back yet?**

**Kit34: No, he probally has some business to take care of since he was already voted on the school council. Seems his name and looks can hide his bad rep.  
**

**Kyubi: Night kit and remember to get the Sai guy to draw me some more porn!**

**Kit34: He did that on his own accord to get dirt on me you retard not for you! (and thanks for not saying anything)  
**

**Kyubi: whatever, just ask him**

**Kit34: Whatever**

**Kyubi has logged off**

Naruto went to get dressed for bed still lingering on the thoughts that Kyubbi had awaken. Sasuke didn't just fuck the girls some guys were even his bitches. God knows if the guy was asexual and just wanted sex like a kid wanting a candy they never heard of, cause everyone else wanted it.

Naruto yawned as he streched onto his bed and fell asleep with thoughts of pranks.

* * *

"Hey teme stay away form Sakura!" Naruto shouted at the boy. They were on the roof discussing things. He didn't know when Sasuke had become a pervert only that when they were in middle school Sakura, Sasuke and him were put into year long groups to work on all school projects. They had laughs and enjoyed some good times. Heck once they even got the Uchiha to laugh! But that all chenged when they got into their second year of highschool. 

"What will you do if she came willingly? You know she did it on her own accord. She's in love with me Uzumaki." Sasuke said coldly with a smirk.

"You asshole! She's your friend how the hell could you do it?"

"She wasn't a friend and neither are you." Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto woke up from the dream down memory lane as his alram clock rang. Wait he didn't have and alarm clock. He turned to see across from his side of the night table was an alarm clock being silenced by Sasuke. Naurto looked at the clock the best he could.

"5 in the fucking morning!?" he shouted at Sasuke.

"I need to get some work done dobe." Sasuke said as he got out of bed and headed to the washroom with new clothes.

_Will I set that clock late or early? Late. Sasuke hates being late._

Naruto was left with his evil thoughts as he drifted to sleep since Sasuke was being so nice and quiet today.

* * *

"Whoa, Naruto you look like shit." Kiba said as Naruto joined him at a seat. 

"A stupid prick decided it was essential for him to wake up at 5 in the fucking morning!" Naruto said.

"That stupid prick is in our class." Shikamaru said as he sat beside Naruto and fell asleep.

"Damn Shika why don't you just sleep in your classroom. I'm sure the teacher won't mind you leaving a sleeping bag here." Kiba said.

"Don't provoke the one with all the answers." Ino said as she joined them. "We need him willingly to let us copy."

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep." Naruto and Shikamaru said.

"Like you need him to be in a good mood to give you the answers Ino. You just have to either threaten to break up with him or kiss him as you steal the answers." Kiba said.

"What? I would never stoop so low." Ino said offended slightly.

"Yeah that's why when you two are studying when he's done you're kissing him will copying the answers." Kiba shot back.

"Cause I let her dog breath." Shikamaru said.

"Okay everyone take out your books! We're starting this unit today!" the teacher said as she walked in.

* * *

The rest of the day continued with learning new teacher's names, finding some one willing to let him copy and meeting Sakura for lunch. Naruto had looked at her schedual and Sasuke's to see if they had any classes together. They did. The poor girl either died, killed the bastard or ran to her room after seeing the attendance. 

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted to his friend.

"Hi Naruto." Sakura said with her head in a text book. She was sitting with Hinata, Ino and some unknown person who was reading a book called "Hacking for Dummies". "That's Ran. She's the daughter of my mom's friend."

"Hi." Naruto said.

"Hi." Ran said without lifting her head from her book.

"So how were your classes?" Naruto asked.

"I'm with Sakura-san for two classes and the rest I'm alone but I have good teachres." Hinata said. She had become bolder after high school. Naruto was just glad she had kept away from Sasuke.

"I got some decent teachers I guess." Ino said. "Sakura's going to help me with my homework though."

"What about Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"To lazy for his own girlfriend some times." Ino said. "Well only when I need help with math."

"How about you Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I kinda chicked out." Sakura said.

"He won't hurt you Sakura I promise." Naruto said as he put a hand on his friend as he sat across from her. "And I always keep my promises."

Sakura smiled back at the goofy smile Naruto had on. He always made her smile like that. She sort of wondered why their relationship hadn't worked out in highschool but thought it was better they were friends.

"Friends." She said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Um, just talking to myself. Sorry." Sakura said. "AH! I have class now!"

"Why the hell in the middle of lunch?" Naruto asked.

"I have a shift to follow you aunt at a near by hospital at lunch." Sakura said as she left.

"Um ... Ino-san, if it's not to much trouble... um could you make sure Sakura-san eats her lunch and dinner?" Hinata asked.

"Sure Hinata. Don't worry I know how she is. Once a work-a-holic always one."

* * *

Naruto had excused himself from the girls lunch and went to do a little exploring to get to know his way around campus. He knew his way to his class just not the whole building in general. Beside he needed to find a little place of his own since Sasuke was his room mate. 

_Speak of the devil._

In the hall way was Sasuke. He approched Naruto with out a word but Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Don't think I've forgiven you asshole." Naruto said through clenched teeth. When you mess with his friends you have to deal with him.

"About what?" Sasuke asked cool with a smile that was obviously fake.

"What you did to Sakura is unacceptable and if you try to fuck her up again I will kill you."

"Now that you mention it she does look better with short hair. She even has breast."

"Don't talk about her like that bastard." Naruto said.

"Well if you don't let go Uzumaki I will have to make you since I'm late for class as are you." Sasuke said as the bell rang. Naruto let go and walked to his class.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ASSHOLE!" Naruto shouted to his room mate. He had just come back from a talk with Sakura. She needed to tell him something. Sh told him that she was over what Sasuke had done to her and that he had apologized for his actions. Then a few weeks later she said that the two were going out as a couple. 

"I haven't tried to fuck her Uzumaki." Sasuke said cooly as he sat at his desk working on home work.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Naruto shouted.

"Well lets see. You don't have much to offer other than a threat and we both know that I'm a better fighter so you'll be with brusise and I'll still be dating Sakura. Can you think of another offer?"

Naruto looked at the boy. Pissed of as hell.

"What do you want?" he asked barely believing the words leaving his mouth.

"You to be my slave." Sasuke said simply as if he had just asked Naruto for a only 10 yen. (1 cent)

"Never!" Naruto shouted angry as hell.

"I'll tell you if Sakura uses padding later then."

"Fine asshole." Naruto said. "You win. But you leave everyone in this school alone."

"Agreed." Sasuke said. "But if you don't do what I say consider Sakura, Ino, and Hinata fucked."

"And no talking about this outside these walls." Naruto said, the last thing he needed was Sasuke waving him around as a toy.

"Sure, same for you. No discussing it with anyone."

_What the hell have I gotten myself into? For all I know he's more preverted and will make me walk around in a maid outfit or something!? (why the hell do I edit my uncle's porn novels?) Damn Sakura, he better let you down easy for me being his personal slave. What the hell is this? This is math where are the multipilcation signs and line with two dots? Why the hell are there letters? What ever Uchiha's fault for making me do his home work. I am a dobe after all._

_

* * *

_

"Fuck Naruto you look horrible. And you smell!" Kiba said. It had been a week and Naruto had done 7 all nighters working on his and Sasuke's homework. He never got time for a break only enough to make coffee or washroom breaks.

"No kidding geius." He said.

"You want me to let you copy my notes?" Kiba asked. "I'll even copy the answers from Shika on your work sheet."

"Thanks." Naruto said with a grin, he needed sleep.

"I'll come get you when the period is over. Leave your door unlocked." Kiba said as Naruto grabbed his bag.

When Naruto got to his room it was nice. He got his mp3 and put a quiet song on to drift to sleep to. The best part about the mp3 it normally turns off by itself when you fall asleep.

Sleep over came Naruto and he was off in dream land which to him seemed like only a few seconds before Kiba was in his room telling him to get up.

"Let me sleep." Naruto said to his friend.

"Fine I'll get Shino to copy your notes for the next class too." Kiba said seeing how tired his friend was. "I'll come back half way through lunch."

his answer was a muffled groan and a lazy hand waving bye.

* * *

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked. She was doing well, since Sasuke had let her down easy. 

"Asleep. He's been doing quite a few all nighters." Sasuke said. He might not have been Sakura's boyfriend any more but he was still considered a friend to her. Ino didn't mind the eye candy and Hinata just went off with Ran to look for Tenten when they got uncomfertable.

"He hasn't gotten that many projects. What's he doing?" Ino asked more to herself than Sasuke.

"Probably planning a prank." Sasuke said.

"You're right!" Ino said remembering that when ever Naruto was pulling all nighters he was working on a huge prank. "Wonder who the victum is?"

* * *

"I'm not going to class Kiba." Naruto said sleepishly as he swatted away a hand. When it didn't return Naruto thought that he was victorious until something pinched a spot between his shoulder and neck. And it hurt way more than it should have. "OW!" 

"Maybe I should give you a break." Sasuke said as Naruto went back to being sleepy after the pain died down.

"Yeah you should asshole." Naruto said.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean Uchiha-sama." Naruto said pretending it was bastard rolling off his tongue.

"Better." Sasuke said. "Well I skipped class for you so make it worth my while."

"Fine, you can watch me sleep." Naruto said as he turned his back to Sasuke.

Naruto was shocked when Sasuke rolled him over and was hovering over him.

"Entertaim me." he said huskly.

"Fine, use my computer and e-mail your fan girls." Naruto said trying to roll on his side.

"With your body." Sasuke said. Naruto stiffend at those words and looked into lustful eyes.

_Shit he's not kidding! Sakura you owe me so much ramen right now!!!!!!!!_

Naruto got up and grabbed a box under his bed and handed the Uchiha a porn novel.

"Here, now let me sleep."

"Only if I find something intresting in here you agree to participate in it." Sasuke said as he reached for the book.

"Sure just let me sleep." Naruto said as he curled up in his bed.

Sasuke read the title. Icha Icha Paradise: Yaoi special edition.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow people liked it? can't believe that. Well Thank you for all the nice comments everyone :) Kinda why I started early on the next chapter. Probably why I feel like crap in the morning/afternoon though LOL.

* * *

Naruto woke up with Sasuke still in the room and by the sound of it he was still reading the book. Naruto had his back to Sasuke and was pretending to sleep hoping that Sasuke would leave soon. If he left he would run to Sakura and Ino and ask them to kill him. Or go to Kiba's room and stay with him and Shino. 

There was a weird ring for a cell phone, Sasuke's. Naruto heard him put the book down and heard the phone click open.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said. There was a pause as Naruto strained his ears to hear the person on the other line but was pretending to sleep.

"Just a second." Sasuke said as he got up. Naruto heard the door open, close and then silence. He waited until he was sure that Sasuke wasn't coming back and got up.

He looked at the book and what page Sasuke was on.

_Oh god not there!_

Naruto cringded as he read the words. He put the book down and grabbed some clothes, his books, sleeping bag and ran to Kiba's room with a flushed face.

* * *

"Whoa Naruto what's wrong?" Kiba asked as his friend was out side his room. 

"Uchiha won't let me sleep. Can I stay here?" Naruto asked.

"Okay. I'm sure Shino won't mind." Kiba said as he helped his friend in. "Hey I got your homework done for you."

Naruto took the papers from Kiba and looked them over. The answers look correct though he could careless in his frightened tired state. _Damn Uchiha to be that preverted!_

"Thanks Kiba." Naruto said thankfully. His dog-obssesed friend was helping him out so much right now that if he wasn't so tired he was sure he would be jumping for joy hugging his friend to death.

"Okay, just one thing --" Kiba warned but was interupted by a loud bark?

Akamaru jumped out of the closet happy to see his master's friend there. It sniffed Naruto remembering him and then went on Kiba's bed like he owned the place.

"He adjusted quickly." Naruto said remembering how Akamaru acted at Kiba's house. "So you let me stay here and I won't tell anyone about Akamaru."

"Deal." Kiba said reluctently knowing that Naruto wouldn't tell anyone even if he did kick him out. "Hey; you know how Sasuke was suppose to be in our class with Shikamaru first period. Ends up the asshole switched to a more advanced course."

"Yeah. Now I don't have to deal with him unless in my room." Naruto groaned as he rolled out his sleeping bag on Shino's side of the room; obviously neater. "Now let me sleep dog breath."

* * *

**Kyubi: Hey where's my porn?**

**Kit34: Not now I need to complain**

**Kyubi: Complain away.**

**Kit34: I've some how manage to be black mailed into someones slave and am now hiding from them.**

**Kyubi: I can't believe the extent you will go to for that bitch.**

**Kit34: Who said anything about Sakura?**

**Kyubi: Its obvious. Uchiha made you his slave right? Only he could be that preverted. You had to be stupid and order him to leave her alone and now look what you got yourself into? You idiot.  
**

**Kit34: Yeah and now I'm probably going to be his sex toy or something.**

**Kyubi: Tell me how good he his! I want full detail!!!**

**Kit34: EW! you sick sick crazy fox!**

**Kyubi: I'll have you know I agree with the crazy part but when sex isn't an option, porn is the next best thing.**

**Kit34: the pervert's working on another yaoi book.**

**Kyubi: YES! Send me the rough work I want to read!!!!!!!!**

**Kit34: you know the rules only after it's published.**

**Kyubi: Yeah I'm definatly going to be able to publish a novel in here!!!**

**Kit34: just shut up.**

**Kyubi: Uchiha's going to fuck you sensless. You'll be screaming his name as he rams into you "harder faster GOD! Sasuke!"**

**Kit34 has logged off**

* * *

The week had stayed the way Naruto had liked it. Uchiha free! (Insert Naruto chibis doing a happy dance) Note only a week.  
Durning which Naruto had tried to convince the princible that Uchiha was going to kill him or that his dumbness would bring Sasuke's average down. No avail. He was stuck as his room mate. Oh well if he can stay a week in Kiba's dorm he could stay there for the rest of the year. Until some stupid guy snitches on you. 

Naruto was re-moving back into his and Sasuke's dorm. In which the Uchiha was _SO_ helpful to carry some of his things back to their dorm, they made it in one trip. _Damn._

The two entered their dorm and Sasuke put Naruto's stuff down and went to read the book that Naruto had given him a week ago. _Weird how he isn't done yet... Unless he's re-reading it! Shit! _

"Hey dobe!" Sasuke said. "You're not allowed to touch my homework any more. You look like hell and make me look stupid."

"So glad of you to notice I'm an idiot." Naruto said as he unpacked his stuff. Sasuke ignored the rude comment.

"I thought you might have gotten smarter over the years, guess I was wrong." Sasuke said and returned his gaze to the book.

"What ever." Naruto said as he went back to unpacking glad that Sasuke wasn't asking for the 'entertaiment' yet.

* * *

"Hey Naruto! Uchiha letting you sleep I see." Kiba said happily as the two walked down the hall to their class room. 

"Yeah." Naruto said happily as a cheezy smile graced his lips. Also the Uchiha still hadn't asked for that preverted fantasy either. "I got the sucker back by setting his alarm clock late."

"How late?" Kiba asked.

"Three hours." Naruto said smugly. "Also made sure the only thing he had to wear was some stupid orange shirt and some dirty sweat pants. See how the sucker likes that!"

"Likes what dobe?" Sasuke asked. He had woken up at 6 and had time to wash his clothes that Naruto had dirtied ruining the blonde's plans.

"Nothing." Naruto said scowling at the fact that his prank had be foiled.

"I'll meet ya in class." Kiba said knowing that the two were probably goin to fight or something and wanted to get out of the way.

"'kay." Naruto said before he was dragged by Sasuke to an abandoned class room. Sasuke shoved Naruto up against the wall with his thigh in between Naruto's legs.

"What the hell do you want Uchiha?" Naruto asked with a look that would have a normal person running. Unfortunatly an Uchiha isn't a normal person.

"Pay back for this morning." Sasuke stated. He pulled down Naruto's shirt collar and started biting and sucking Naruto's neck.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted. He pushed Sasuke away but now was pinned against the wall with his hands above his head. Sasuke continued his actions while Naruto tried to get him off.

"Ah..." Naruto said as he tried to hide back a moan as Sasuke moved his thigh to his grion. _Damn over sensitive skin!!!_

"There." Sasuke said smiling as he looked at Naruto. "Wasn't so bad was it dobe?"

"What the hell possesed you to do that?" Naruto growled still pinned to the wall. His answer was a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun explaining that hickey to everyone." Sasuke said as he left.

Once the door had closed Naruto dropped down to the floor face looking down his hand was on the mark which would be seen by everyone.

"Damn, not again." Naruto whispered.

* * *

Naruto stayed there for the whole morning and probably would have stayed there if it wasn't for some weird club that met there at lunch. He forced himself to get up and go to lunch. 

He was almost at the cafe when Hinata and Ran met him.

"Naruto." Hinata said. "We were worried when Ran said you didn't come to your second class."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I'm in your class." Ran said a book was in her hand.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto said with a big grin. "Where are you two going?"

"We're going to the roof. It's to crowded in the cafe." Ran said.

"Would you like to join us Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Sure." Naruto said.

When they got to the roof Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Kiba and Neji were there.

"Hey where were you?" Kiba asked as he saw Naruto.

"I kinda lost." Naruto said which was true, he had lost to Sasuke.

"Then where are the brusise?" Kiba asked.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Ino shut your boyfriend up will ya?" Kiba asked as he sat down. "I got yelled at by our teacher cause I didn't wake him up in class."

"Sure." Ino said before kissing Shikamaru.

Naruto looked around his friends. They didn't seem like they had noticed the hickey. Hinata and Ran were talking together, seemed the two had become close which was nice to see. Neji was eating a sandwich, Kiba was yelling some jiberish that Shino seemed to be listning to while looking at a near by ant. Ino and Shikamaru were still making out.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino shouted. Naruto was pulled back from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"Who gave you the hickey?"

"No one." Naruto said with a fake smile.

"Yeah right. You couldn't give yourself a hickey there." Ino said. "So who are they?"

"No one okay." Naruto said.

"Naruto just tell her." Neji said fed up with the conversation knowing Ino would not shut up about it until she got her answer.

"Yeah Naruto." Kiba said, "Who are they?"

"Damit! It's no one!" Naruto shouted.

"Denile. He's in love." Ino said jokingly.

"What ever." Naruto said.

"Tell us who it is!" Kiba whinned.

"Look let Ino come up with some stupid fantasy on how I got it and that should tied you over." Naruto said as he sat down next to Shino.

The rest of the day went like so, with Naruto deniying he got the hickey and going to class.

* * *

Naruto didn't go back to his room. He had to go work. He was never so happy in his life to go to work. He worked at the local Ramen bar which was nice. It had a homey feel to it and always smelled good. His boss was nice and caring, and his daughter was a very nice girl. The rest of the staff could care less that they worked there. 

"Hey Lee." Naruto said as he saw his friend enter the restruant. "Thanks for telling me about this place."

"No problem Naruto-san." Lee said. He, Neji and Tenten were a year older than everyone and so they had told them about the roof and good hang outs around campus. "May I have a bowl of miso ramen?"

"Sure Lee." Naruto said.

The rest of the evening the two talked about school and stuff until Lee had to go finish some homework.

* * *

Naruto got back to his dorm at 9 and still had time to finish an essay he had to do. But first time to discuss a flawless prank with Kyubi. She's always good at coming up with stuff like that. The two were a good team though they did get on each other's nevers some times like the ending of their last conversation. 

**Kit34: I need help getting back at Uchiha.**

**Kyubi: what he do to you?**

**Kit34: ... givemeahickey**

**Kyubi: LOL What you do to have do that?**

**Kit34: one of my pranks failed.**

**Kyubi: 'kay, first off you okay?**

**Kit34: yeah**

**Kyubi: second how far are you willing to go?**

**Kit34: All the way! I want him to be so shocked that he'll leave me alone!**

**Kyubi: Okay I'll send you an e-mail about the prank.**

**Kit34: Yes you're the best!**

**Kyubi: I still can't believe the lengths you'll go to for that bitch.**

**Kit34: she's like a little sister to me Kyubi and you know it.**

**Kyubi: yeah well normally big brothers don't go pretending they have crushes on their little sisters.**

**Kit34: SHUT UP! I did like her like that but we went out and it didn't work!!!!!!!!**

**Kyubi: Hey Uchiha in the room?**

**Kit34: Yeah but he's reading.**

**Kyubi: Okay well I sent you the prank. Might be a good idea to put it in action soon.**

**Kit34: thanks**

**Kyubi: SEND ME PORN DAMIT!!!!!**

**Kit34: bye**

**Kit34 has logged off  
**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. All I have to say. Never thought people liked the characters taken out of their world. Well people proved me wrong didn't they.

* * *

Naruto was grinning like a maniac at his computer screen with evil eyes and quickly closed the window. Let the prank begin. He looked over at his victum still reading. He recived an odd curious glace but that was all. 

_May be not yet. I'm not **that** evil._

* * *

Sasuke was woken suddenly by the loud alarm clock ring. He wondered why it was so loud, he was usually a light sleeper and the thing would wake him up by the first ring. He looked at the clock which read ten in the morning! 

"SHIT!" Sasuke shouted. He rushed around to grab the first pieces of clothing that were his. A blue blouse and a pair of pants that were really tight but he didn't care he was late! He grabbed his book bag that he had packed last night and ran out the door with out looking at a mirror.

While running to class Sasuke had realized that the drink that Naruto had gotten must have had some drug in it to make him sleep in so late! Damn!!! He had also realized the pink nail polish on his hands with purple flowers too. Naruto had taken a lot of time to have that done, or bribed so girl to do it. Most likely the later.

When Sasuke arrived at class he saw everyone look at him. He apologized for being late and sat down next to Sakura as the two had revieded thier friendship towards one another.

"Um ... Sasuke?" Sakura said while blushing.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he realized that a lot of people had been looking at him while trying to suppress gigles even the teacher.

"Here." Sakura said as she passed Sasuke a portable mirror.

Sasuke was in shock. He looked like a girl!!!!! His long hair hadn't helped and it only took the dobe a little make up to make it happen!

He had fake eyelashes on, eye liner and a dark blue eye shadow that brought out his eyes that were turn feminin. He had dark lipstick that stood out against his pale complexsion and the blush wasn't helping! Sasuke had cracked the mirror and since he was late he didn't dare interupt the class to go to the washroom. It hadn't helped that he was wearing a blouse and the pants that were for girls. _Oh Naruto was so going to pay!!!_

Sasuke took out a note book but pulled out the Icha Icha Paradise book! Which was attached to Yaoi doujinshis, the mess of books fell out of his bag onto the floor for all to see! _Scratch that! Naruto is going to die!!!!!!!!_

* * *

Naruto was laughing his head off as Sakura told him his prank was a success though she wished that he hadn't done that to poor Sasuke when he hadn't done anything to Naruto. 

"Naruto if he kills you I refuse to take you to the hospital!" Sakura said as Naruto was still laughing at his prank.

"Hey! I want my doujinshis back!" Ino said. It was her that had helped Naruto out with the prank and was all but willing to lend him her doujinshi and a bit of her make up.

"Here." Sasuke said as he graced them with his precense, make up free and a new change of clothes. Ino was now given all her doujinshis back in her lap. "You come with me."

"No." Naruto said as he sat there and stole a fry from Sakura.

"Now." Sasuke said as he dragged Naruto from his collar of his disgusting orange shirt that Naruto proclaimed was lucky.

The two went back to the roof that was abandon since it started to rain in second period but was now just drizzling. Sasuke forced Naruto against the wall with his arms pinned above his head.

"Now isn't this a fimilar position?" Sasuke whispered as he licked the shell of Naruto's ear.

"Shut up." Naruto said with hate in his voice.

"Is that anyway to talk to your master?" Sasuke asked sucking on the lobe.

"Leave me alone Uchiha-sama." Naruto said hiding the effect Sasuke's tongue was having on his body.

"No please?" Sasuke said. "I might have to wash your mouth out Naru-chan."

"I guess it would be your tongue then." Naruto said with a harsh breath as a hand cupped his croch.

"That can be aranged." Sasuke said licking Naruto's lower lip. Naruto turned away. "Don't hide that you like it Naru-chan."

"I hate you." Naruto said. "AH!"

Sasuke just had to reach into his pants and grab his dick. He stroked it to being a full erection with Naruto suppressing his moans while biting his bottom lip. As soon as Naruto was at his full hardness Sasuke left. The door closed Naruto let out a sigh of relief and frustration. Especially for his responsive body. He slumped back on the ground feeling like helpless, like when he was eight.

* * *

The rest of the month went on with the same thing. Naruto would prank Sasuke. Sasuke would punish Naruto. Go to sleep. Repeat. Then Sakura had to hear about her mark falling. She was mad. Then Naruto told her that he was barely passing. She went all spazzy mother hen on him. Now Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto met on Friday nights to complete homework together in Sakura's dorm since Ino had work and she got kicked out of the boy's dorm the last time they studied. 

"AH!!!!! This is to much!" Naruto whinned as he put his head on the table. "Why do you need to be tested? The stuff is still in the text book and will always still be there!"

"So you can get a job dumbass." Sasuke said.

"It's so nice to see you guys friends again." Sakura said with a smile. "I missed it."

"Sakura-chan I'm hungry!" Naruto whinned.

"I'll go get us some snacks." Sakura said as she stood up and got her shoes and coat.

"Aw, Sakura-chan take me with you!" Naruto whinned again.

"I'll be faster by myself, Naruto." She said. "You take forever deciding on what chips you want me to buy."

"Ramen flavoured please!" Naruto said.

"Okay, and tamato flavored prez, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Okay be back in a few. Don't kill each other."

"Teme lets take a break!" Naruto said.

"Okay." Sasuke said, as he pulled out one of the Icha Icha Paradise books.

"You're worst than Kyubi." Naruto muttered.

"Who's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Never mind." Naruto said. "I hope Sakura-chan brought an umbrella. Look's like it's going to rain."

"She did dumbass." Sasuke said. "Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"You still a virgin?"

"What?!" Naruto asked.

"You heard me." Sasuke said. He didn't expect an answer it was just for entertaimnet he had already finished the book he brought with him.

"Not really." Naruto said.

"It's a yes or no question dobe." Sasuke said befor they were interupted by a loud clap of thunder.

* * *

Sakura was in the store when the first strike of lightning came, followed shortly with thunder. 

"I hope Naruto's alright." She said to herself, Naruto had always been so scared of thunder storms. "He probably won't even show it with Sasuke there. He values his pride to much. Boys."

_Flash back (and all it's annoyingness)_

_Sakura was heading over to Naruto's appartment. He lived alone for a while now, he had refused to live at Iruka's when in grade 5 and refused to stay at Tsunade's because she was just starting to live with Jirayri. She even offered to let him stay with her but he knew her parents couldn't stand him. So she visited often and the two would go grocery shopping for the week and Sakura would make him dinner; something other than ramen._

_"Naruto you'll die from eating that stuff." Sakura said as she started to put away the grouceries._

_"Baa-chan says the same thing." Naruto scuffed as he was sitting on a chair in the kitchen. He and Sakura were 16 and had already atempted being more than friends and it didn't work, so they considered each other family._

_"She's right. So what do you want me to make other than ramen?" she asked firmly._

_"I don't know, ramen is the best thing in the world why won't you let me eat it?" Naruto whinned with puppy dog eyes._

_"Fine. I'll make you ramen." Sakura said fed up. "Not the instent stuff though. How's chicken sound to you?"_

_"Great!" Naruto said happily._

_Suddenly there was a bright flash of lightning that was soon followed by a loud clap of thunder._

_"Whoa." Sakura said. "Naruto?"_

_The blonde had disapeared. Was he affraid of thunder storms? She had seen Naruto in class when they were in grade school, he was always the first to the window when one started and interupted the class. It didn't make much sense._

_"Naruto?" Sakura asked again as she wondered around the appartment for him. It didn't take long to find her brother. He was curled in a ball in the closet. "Hey you okay?"_

_He didn't respond just sat there with out looking up. Sakura sat down next to him and reached a hand out for comfort but was shoved away immediatly by the shaking blonde._

_"Don't touch me. Go away." Naruto said with a shakey voice. Sakura understood that he was in a trama and knew he wasn't talking to her. She sat there with him until the storm went away._

_When it was over Sakura looked at Naruto. He had fallen asleep from being so scared._

_"Naruto." Sakura whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why do you always do this to us? We want to help."_

_"Sorry." Naruto mumbled. "I just didn't want to burden you."_

_"Baka!" Sakura shouted at him and wacked him over the head lighter then usual. "You're never a burden! You're family."_

_"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said lifting his head out with a smile._

_The two moved to the kitchen. Sakura just dieing to ask what had caused it but knew better than that. She was puting the water on to boil when Naruto spoke up._

_"It was when we were eight, when Sasuke was still a friend." He had his face on the table looking out at the wall. "We were at his place doing that project on the artic fox. I went to the washroom and when I came out I got lost. I wondered around and ended up in Itachi's room." He took a deep breath, "It was thundering and I went to watch the storm even though I was in someone elses room. I was always fasitnated by them." he laughed as he remembered how he enjoyed the storms. "Then Itachi came in. I don't remember much after that, but when I woke up he was ... inside me."_

_Sakura dropped the spoon she held. She wanted to run and hug Naruto and wash the memory away but knew it was a bad idea at this time. Not if she wanted to hear the whole story._

_"I passed out again and woke up naked. I got dressed and left."_

_Sakura started to cry. The next day she had given Naruto such a hard time about ditching them and he took it like he had deserved it with apologies just like nothing had happened. Like old times._

_"Now I always see him when I hear thunder. I don't know why, I try to forget but just can't. Maybe that's why I didn't chase after Sasuke immediatly when I heard he was leaving."_

_End flashback_

Sakura was heading back to the dorm with snacks she had bought. Bubble gum, prez, and chips. The dorm was empty with no note but their stuff was there, a mess but there.

"They better not have killed each other." Sakura said as she put the stuff down to run of and find them.

* * *

I'd like to thank anyone that translates sasunar doujinshis! Best insperation ever! (yeah I'm a perv. ;D) 


	4. Chapter 4

God i'm tired. Thanks to the people that review it's nice to read :)

* * *

"Ah!" Naruto shouted from the shock, he was a little jumpy still around thunderstorms, not scared just jumpy. 

"It's just thunder, baka." Sasuke said looking at Naruto who had brought a piece of paper infront of his face. _Damn he looks cute._

"I know that teme. It just startled me! Coming out of no where!" Naruto said as he looked down at his homework. "Storms just sorta scare me." he mummbled. As a flash of lightning came through the window.

"What ever." Sasuke said.

"What the hell teme?!" Naruto shouted as he was pinned to the ground.

"I'm bored." Sasuke stated as he started to nibble on Naruto's neck.

"Then read that book you refuse to give back!" Naruto shouted with his eyes closed as thunder rung through the room.

"Oh? You want it back?"

"Yes!" Naruto said.

"What book?"

"The Icha Icha paradise book!" Naruto shouted then covered his mouth. He wasn't a closet pervert but being in Sakura and Ino's dorm had made him cover his mouth. The girls hated rumors about them or their friends. Sasuke just laughed.

"You look so cute dobe." Sasuke chuckled as he brought his forehead over Naruto's.

"Get off." Naruto said.

"Only if you look at me." Sasuke said. Naruto opened his eyes just as lightning was flashing and saw Itachi.

He pushed Sasuke away and ran out the door. Sasuke ran after him. _Shit why the hell did he look so scared?_

* * *

Sakura found the two. Sasuke pounding on a bathroom door and Naruto telling him to go away. 

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura asked through the door. The door opened slightly and let Sakura in but slammed in Sasuke's face.

"He looks so much like Itachi." Naruto whispered. "I just couldn't stand to be near him."

"It's okay Naruto." Sakura said as she hugged her friend. "At least you can stand being alone through them now."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I skip tomorrow?"

"NO!" Sakura said as she hit her friend. "Baka!"

The two came out of the washroom laughing and Sasuke looking at them oddly. They only laughed more. The rest of the evening went well. Sakura just had to remember never to leave the two alone during a thunder storm.

* * *

"So what do you want kit?" Kyubi asked. They were walking around the grounds of her prison with a guards every where. The girl had fox like feel to her, she had long orange hair which she managed into nine messy ponytails. She was tall but beautiful, though her eyes were a visous red and so was her smile. Her nails were long, pointed like a demons. 

"I told you I would visit you so I am." Naruto said.

"Ah. Well since you're here can I have a kiss?" She asked with an evil smirk. Kyubi would often ask for things like this, a touch or a kiss, nothing more. Naruto would just stay still and let her have what she wanted since he trusted her. When she kissed it was only with lips, a touch was only over his clothed chest. She just needed human contact but always restrained herself.

After the trade of payment Kyubi started a conversation about the prank but was disapointed in Naruto for not continuing it.

"You're to weak kit." Kyubi said. "You still love him."

"I never did!" Naruto shouted.

"Let me see. Kyubi I think I love him, he only talks to me, agnologes only me as a rival and friend. He'd do anything to protect me I know he would." Kyubi said quoting naruto's words from when he was 12.

"Damit Kyubi I don't! And the conversation was me telling you that I have a friend!" Naruto shouted.

"And he did protect you didn't he? You hadn't talked to me for a while and said something about a break in. So my guess is some thugs came in and trashed you apartment again right? They were beating you up and then Sasuke showed up and saved you. You guys were so little back then I bet he ended up in the hospital."

_Flashback_

_Naruto had come home late from Iruka treating him to ramen. His apartment was a mess, it had been hapening ever since he was caught online to that Kyubi person. He didn't understand why, she had said that she had killed a lot of people and destroyed a village but even he wasn't that stupid. He opened the already busted door, someone had already broken in. He remembered the old man always giving him deals on new furniture and geting him out of trouble for his pranks. He owned an odd little shop that sold weird iteams from ancient times. Naruto often helped out there to return the kindness he was given from the old man, though some times it was volunteer work for a prank gone wrong._

_The little blonde boy went into the kitchen to get a cup of milk to see three people in his apartment._

_"Hey its the brat!" one shouted._

_"Let's teach him what he gets for befriending a demon!" another one shouted._

_"Yeah!" the last said as he reached for a metal pole._

_"Get out!" Naruto shouted. "Oji-chan told me that you should be here! Get out!"_

_"Dobe only you would forget your bag at school!" Sasuke shouted as he came into the room._

_"Let's get them!" the one with the pole shouted._

_Naruto charged at one of the men but was thrown back to the wall. Sasuke was fairing better since he had take martial arts lessons. The guy with the pole wacked Naruto over the head and he was unounsious but when he came he saw Sasuke badly hurt with the three men knocked out on his floor._

_"Teme I could have done that myself!" Naruto shouted._

_"Shut up." Sasuke said before he fainted._

_End Flashback_

"How the hell do you do it?" Naruto asked.

"Predict things? I don't know. It just happens with you though." Kyubi said. "Might be fate. Your old man was the one who brought me in here."

"Yeah." Naruto said. He remebered when they first met in person, he was 14. Kyubi had told him that his dad was the one who put her in here but, she had badly hurt him so by the time she was in a cell he was dead.

"Hey! I found this for ya." Kyubi said. "I remember stealing it from the old man."

It was a picture of Naruto when he was a baby with his mother and fauther.

"When?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know you looked kinda down today so I guess I thought it would be a good time to give it to ya."

"You just found it recently didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"Okay so maybe I forget what I put in storage but I can tell you that's all I got."

"Thanks Kyubi." Naruto said with a smile.

"What ever. Any way about you and Uchiha. You're in love you just don't know it yet." she said.

"And how would you know?" Naruto asked.

"You smell like you're in love with some one." she said. "With a hint of homosexual."

"What?!" Naruto shouted slightly from disgust and shock. "I'm not gay!"

"No, you're bi but Uchiha's scent of gay probably rubbed off on you." she said taking another sniff of Naruto for good measure. "Yeah it's Uchiha."

Naruto looked slightly disturbed. "He's asexual."

"Any way you haven't gotten laid in a while so I guess he hasn't raped you."

"What ever." Naruto said. "So are you going to kill me when you get out of here?"

"No worries, first thing I do when I get out is to get me some man whorse."

"Ew." Naruto said with a laugh. Kyubi was like a best friend, voilent and preverted but still kind in her own way. She blamed the prison for her not being able to kill Naruto when he visited.

* * *

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked as Naruto came back to their dorm with his missed homework in hand. 

"Visiting a friend." Naruto said. "What about you? You look like shit." Sasuke had his hair messed up and looked like he was running for his life.

"Stupid women won't leave me alone." Sasuke said as he gathered his home work.

"Aw is Uchiha-sama afraid of little girls?" Naruto asked in a feminin voice.

"Shut up." Sasuke said as he laid down on his bed.

Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the lips and looked down. Sasuke had a huge blush on his face.

"Damn, now I owe Kiba 20 bucks." Naruto said as he was scowling at Sasuke's blush.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked.

"What lil' Sasu-chan can't take a kiss on the lips but can fuck someone and leave the next day?" Naruto asked with a girly voice.

"No I just never thought a dobe like you would ever do that." Sasuke said recovering. _Maybe he should do that more._

"It's just a kiss." Naruto said. "I mean my first was already given to you when we were kids, what's another one."

"Wow you really have grown up." Sasuke said sarcasticlly.

"Shut up teme." Naruto said as he leaned down and kissed Sasuke again but this time he pushed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth who eagerly responded.

Ring.

Sasuke opened his eyes and relized that it was just a dream. He leaned over and turned off his alarm clock and looked at Naruto.

He was wearing his night cap and had gotten use to the alarm at 6 in the morning and was snoring through the ring. _Weird dream. Well since I can't fuck anyone anymore and he's my slave why not some fun? _

* * *

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said. The two were in their room doing homework. Sasuke was finished his and was borrowing another one of the Icha Icha Paradies books. "Do you still like Sakura?" 

"No. We're just friends now teme." Naruto said looking at his homework he couldn't for the life of him figure out the last math problem. "Now shut up I'm doing homework."

"Only a dobe like you wouldn't be able to finish a question like this." Sasuke said leaning over Naruto's shoulder. His cheek brushed against Naruto's as he leaned in closer to pick up an earaser. "You messed up the equation at the begining. "a" is a 9 dobe."

"Shut up teme." Naruto said slightly blushing from the contact.

"Well atleast you seem to grasp the steps." Sasuke said as he looked over Naruto's homework still leaning over his shoulder with a hand on Naruto for support.

"Okay now can you write up my essay." Naruto said with a smile.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he went back to reading the book.

"Pervert." Naruto said with a smirk.

"You're the one lending me the books." Sasuke said.

"The old man make's me read them." Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair. _I can take a little break._

"And you brought them here because?" Sasuke asked with mild intrest.

"Kyubi wants porn. I sometimes select pages for her and scan them in." Naruto said.

"Who's that?" Sasuke asked now intrigued.

"A friend, teme." Naruto said.

"Girlfriend?" Sasuke asked.

"A friend, jerk. Now leave me alone."

"Anything for you." Sasuke said seductively.

"Okay! Can I not be your slave?" Naruto asked happily. He may have acted like a moron but he could pick up on stuff.

"No." Sasuke said as he bopped Naruto over the head with the book.

It was funny how their predicament had them as close friends.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Sakura said happily as she stood at a bar that her friend worked at with Hinata. God forbid that Sasuke actually worked! The rich spoiled Uchiha with working parents actually got a job! He found it nice to be able to pay for his own things; and let's face it porn on your credit card does not look nice when your parents are paying for it. 

"Hi Sakura, Hinata." Sasuke said as he whipped a table. "Is where I work posted on my fan girl's website too?"

"Nope, Naruto told us." Sakura said happily.

"How the hell dose the dobe know where I work?" Sasuke asked dumb founded.

"Something about this being the only place that you could stand working at." Sakura said. It was probably true, this place was diffrent from most places. It had a dark creepy appeal to it but at the same time sorta homey (well after you work there for a few months.). Hinata wasn't happy about being there but looked like she was alright with it.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"I know it's Naruto. Who would have thought that he could find where you worked before me!" Sakura shouted as she sat down. "Now I owe him a week's worth of ramen."

"Wait you bet on this?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said. "Kiba and Hinata sometimes join in too. That's why Kiba has a nipple ring."

"Hinata dose?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Yes." Hinata said with a small smile which was more of a smirk; like she knew something.

"So what are you guys betting on now. I might want in." Sasuke said as he moved to another table.

"We can't tell you! But looser has to get a corset percing!" Sakura said chuckling. (always thought those were pretty. Especially with ribbon.)

* * *

"Hey Sai!" Naruto said as he walked into his friends dorm. The art student were lucky, because they needed to store their projects they often didn't have room mates unless they wanted to. 

"Hi Naruto." Sai said as he was working on his computer.

"Kyubi misses you." Naruto said jokingly. Last time Sai had talked to Kyubi it was to figure out if he stood a chance with him. After hearing it they hit it off. They lasted longer than him and Sakura but Kyubi said it was because Sai looked so much like Sasuke.

"Tell her that I miss her too." Sai said dryly.

"So what you need help with?" Naruto asked.

"Not much. I just need to rearange somethings in here for more room." Sai said.

"Okay!" Naruto said. He was fairly tall and was well built though you would never know because of his baggy clothing that he wore.

After an hour of removing furniture for Sai Naruto was sitting down on his bed.

"Damnit Sai, not that I hate helping you or anything but how many fucking times am I going to move your furniture!?" Naruto shouted in frustration.

"I already thought through the best ways for more room, I just need to see which one looks better." Sai said examining the room with his hand on his chin. "One more hour then I'll treat you to ramen."

"Ooo! You know how much I eat Sai you better not leave me with the bill this time!" Naruto said with a smile.

"I'll never lie to you Naru-chan." Sai said jokingly as he leaned closer to Naruto.

"Kiss me and you're dead." Naruto said with a glare.

"You managed to copy Sasuke's glare." Sai chuckled.

"Shut up." Naruto said. "Tell me where to move this stuff! I want RAMEN!"

* * *

I think I wanted Sai to kiss Naruto there but o well we all can't get what we want :) I think I did a horible job at hinting that Sasuke is slightly attracted to Naruto. Sigh I need more sugar. (cofee sucks!)


	5. Chapter 5

I think this is the latest update ever. I got hooked on an anime sorry. Most of my free time went into watching it. Abenobashi. Its so funny, childish but funny. (i'm a little kid at heart)

* * *

"Thanks Sai!" Naruto said as he slurped down some noodles of his 6th bowl. Sai had finally gotten his furniture the way he deemed practicle and was now treating Naruto to ramen. No prevert thoughts at all! 

"Now I remember why I felt rich after we broke up." Sai said watching Naruto.

"Hey you weren't easy to please either!" Naruto shout back pointing at his ex with chopsticks.

"Yes but I didn't leave you broke." Sai said closing his eyes. "Naruto?"

"Ummh?" Naruto asked as he ate some more.

"Why did you date me?"

"Um ... well, because you were a really good friend. And I had feelings for you and..." Naruto stutered as he placed the bowl down.

"Never mind. You'regiving me a typical school girl answer."

"Oh! This coming from the uke?" Naruto asked with an evil grin.

"You know Uzamaki if you weren't so cute you'd be dead right now. But I think I got an answer to my question."

"Really?" Naruto asked with his eyes gleaming in superiority.

"Remember the night when you slept over. You talk in your sleep." Sai said. "You were dreaming about Sasuke."

"Yeah and?"

"And you confesed you loved him." Sai said.

Naruto choked. He was coughing strongly as he grabbed a glass of water and drank it down. _Damnit if that was any indication of why he broke up with me the next day..._

"You love him Naruto." Sai said.

"...maybe I did." he said looking down recovering from the shock. "But when we were in high school when he left he broke my heart. How the hell could he have just gone and left, ignore us for god knows how long? And now he's back thinking things can be swell! Sai I'm over him. How many people am I going to have to shout that to?"

"Just me." Sai said as he patted Naruto on the head affectionately.

"If you want to leave I'll order another bowl and you can pay." Naruto suggested.

"Thanks I got homework to do." Sai said. "Hey how are you and Uchiha doing as room mates?"

"Okay thanks for asking." Naruto said before brining the bowl to his face to drink the remains.

"If you got a problem you can always stay with me." Sai said as he got up and put his coat on.

"Thanks Sai." Naruto said with a bowl in his face. "I tried Kiba's but someone snitched. But now me and Sasuke are okay I guess."

"See ya." Sai said as he left.

"HEY! ASS WHOLE!!!! YOU FORGOT TO PAY!!!! **AGAIN**!!!!!" Naruto shouted at his friend now heading to the exit.

* * *

"Uh? Sasuke?" Naruto asked as the two were in their dorm working on home work. "Why am I getting death glares?" 

"Because, dobe, you some how found out where I work and it is now swarmed by fan girls." Sasuke said anger ringing in his voice and eyes a portal to hell.

"Aw com' on. Sakura and Ino were the ones that posted it on your website!" Naruto whinned as he looked at his friend from his desk.

"Exactly, and it was you who won't let me get revenge on them so," Sasuke said as he got up. "I have to take it out on you."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke came got up.

"But I can't do that." Sasuke said as he put his on Naruto's desk pinning him in his chair. "You're to cute."

"What?" Naruto asked with a blush on his face.

"I said you were cute, dobe." Sasuke said as he kissed his forehead.

"Shut up teme." Naruto said as he turned his head. _He's just playing with me._

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked calmly. "Look at me." he turned Naruto's head to stare him right in the eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked with an angry look on his face.

"I love you."

"You what?" Naruto asked.

"You heard me." Sasuke said as he leaned down to kiss Naruto. Ring.

"Aren't you going to take that?" Naruto asked as Sasuke rested his head on his shoulder.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked annoyed. "Yeah. Okay. Bye."

"Now get off me teme." Naruto said as he shoved his confeser off him.

* * *

Sasuke left for his normal class on time. Naruto hadn't played any pranks on him ever since he had confesed. That was an up side to it though he really wanted it to be more. 

Naruto on the other hand was panicing in his little head. Little chibi Narutos running all over in a confused manner while 3 were working on homework. _How dose he think he has the right to just come out of the blue and say **that**?! He sure as hell better not think I'm going to go along with this and be his boyfriend! Like hell I'm gonna forget his colorful past. BASTARD!!!_

Though angry in the mind Naruto didn't do anything. He just went around acting like nothing had happend and it was pissing Sasuke off.

"-to. Naruto!" Kiba shouted as he waved his hand infront of his friend.

"Wha?" Naruto asked being taken out of his gaze.

"Dude you were freaking me out. Everyones left. Class is over. Hell even Shika left!" Kiba said as he took his books.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said sheepishly. "Lost in thought."

"Thinking of another prank?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he gathered his stuff.

* * *

"So?" Sakura asked. 

"So? what?" Naruto shot back. Sakura had owed Naruto a few bowls of ramen according to him becasue Sasuke wasn't pleased with having to quite. The two were at the ramen bar and Naruto was on his 2nd bowl. He never ate more than 4 with Sakura because she was family, Sai was an ex/family that was rich.

"You're only on your second bowl and we've been here for an hour." Sakura said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Naruto scoffed.

Sakura gave him an odd look, slight anger slight questioning and a hint of I'm so going to kill you when no ones looking even though I'm running out of places to hide bodies you dumb ass.

"No! You'll spred it all over campus before I get to my dorm!" he whinned as he gave into the look.

"Ooh! Something gossip worthy? Now you have to tell me!" She said with a smile.

"Some one confesed that they love me." Naruto muttered.

"Aw! Good for you Naruto! Who is it?" Sakura asked knowing that her friend was bi.

"I'm not telling." He said sternly with his arms crossed.

"Pwease?" Sakura asked like a little girl.

"No."

"Fine, fine I'll get it out of you eventually." She said with a sigh. "But I get to ask some questions."

"And I get 8 bowls of ramen."

"Deal." Sakura said. "'kay first, do I know them?"

"Yes." which was a very vauge answer since Sakura knew **everyone **in school.

"Do you like them?"

"I don't know..." He said looking at the half finished ramen.

"Okay, um gender?"

"Not telling."

"Then it's a guy then." She said looking through her mind for the next question before Naruto could protest. "Are they cute?"

"Not at all!" Naruto shouted as he tried to picture Sasuke with puppy dog eyes which ended up with Sasuke as a cactus with puppy eyes.

"Um ... dose Kyubi know?"

"Haven't talked to her yet. No more questions." Naruto said as he finished his ramen.

"Fine fine." Sakura said.

* * *

"Hey dobe." Sasuke said as they walked around town. Sasuke had made him come with him for the unknown chore of hell? Naruto suspected it was job hunting and Sasuke dragged him with him to waste Naruto's time. 

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Have you thought of what I said?"

"No ass whole." _Yes you fucking bastard! How the hell could you say that!?_

"Fine. I guess I deserve that." Sasuke admited. "How about we screw the job hunting and go mini putting? My treat."

"I really don't want to do anything with you right now Sasuke."

"Why's that?"

"Because asshole, I'm still contemplating what you confesed two days ago."

"You can contemplate? Wow, now I have to give some credit for useing that word."

"Shut it bastard." Naruto said with a growl. And then it started to rain. "I fucking hate you!"

"Love you too." Sasuke said as he walked down ahead of him."

"Where the hell are we going?"

"There's a nice cafe down there." he said as he pointed down a hill. "They have good coffee."

"I hate the stuff."

"What do you like?"

"Hot chocolate."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in disgust.

"You hate anything sweet don't ya? Hope you don't mind I taste like chocolate when ya kiss me." Naruto said jokingly.

"Hn."

"Hey asshole you better be paying." Naruto shouted.

"Hn."

The two found them selves in a warm little cafe. It wasn't dark or creepy like Naruto had imagined. It was nice and warm. There was a counter that was in the middle of the room for ordering. Stools were all around except were you paid. The tables were in a section and the rest was with couches and bean bag chairs and little tables with newspaper all over them.

"Wow." Naruto said as he walked in. "I thought it might be a blood bar or something."

"I could probably take you to one if you wanted to." Sasuke said as he hung his soaking wet coat up on the coat rack that was the archway of the entrance. (This place is a mix of my imagination and a wine store.) "Coat?"

"Here." Naruto said as he handed it to Sasuke. Not many people were there. Just the girl that worked there and a few old men typing away at their lab tops with steaming coffee. It had been a horrible day so not many people were out.

Naruto went and sat down at a couch in the back that was very comfy.

"Here." Sasuke said as he gave Naruto his hot chocolate and a cinimon bun.

"Thanks." Naruto said. "Why the cinimon bun?"

"You didn't have breakfast right?"

"Yeah." Naruto said. _Wow he paid attention to that?_

"So how you doing at school?" Sasuke asked. "Last I heard was when we were working on homework at Sakura's. You were failing something?"

"Shut it teme." Naruto said as he blew on the hot chocolate to cool it down.

"You could shut me up." Sasuke smirked.

"You ruined a perfectly good mood." Naruto said with a slight blush as he drank the liquid in his cup.

"No, your preverted mind did Naru-chan." Sasuke said.

"That's nice. Dis the person you love before you're even a couple." Naruto scoffed as he tore a piece of the cinimon bun.

"No. I'm just confident you'll turn around." Sasuke said.

"And how the hell do you know if I'm not straight." Naruto shot back.

"I turned men, I can turn you." Sasuke said.

"How? I'm not attracted to you bastard." Naruto said. _Yes you are! He's so handsome! But he's still a bastard none the less._

"You'll see." Sasuke said as he took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

I am emotionally scared. I just saw a 3D chat ad and they tried to make a sailor moon one. It looks like it lives under my bed and wants to kill everything! scary then I saw a Cloud from FF and he looks like a Dragon ball Z character with blonde hair! the internet beholds many scary things where the hells the filter?  



	6. Chapter 6

Okay people be prepared for this to be NaruSasu or a SasuNaru. I'm a fan of both pairings and have no idea where this story is going

Don't kill me!

* * *

Sasuke and Naurto headed back to their dorm when the rain let up a little. It was still pouring. 

"Achoo." Naruto sneezed.

"You should probably take a shower." Sasuke suggested as he started to take off his wet clothes.

"Thanks Mr. Obvious for caring." Naruto said as he went to get his bath stuff.

"Hey you're my slave, last thing I want is you to be sick." Sasuke said as he went to get some dry clothes. "Plus I can't have you sick, love."

"What ever." Naruto said with a little blush.

"Hey get me a towel while you're in there." Sasuke shouted to Naruto when he was in the washroom.

"Here." Naruto said as he threw him the towel.

Naruto headed out the door with his soaking wet clothes still on, a clean set of clothes and bath stuff in hand. When he got to the showers no one was there. He went into one of the stalls and started to undress. Turned on the water and waited for it to warm up which took a while since the girl's showers were on for the whole day!

When the water got warm he stepped in.

_Damn it I gotta set things straight between us. I'm not going to date him. Never. We're just friends and that's all we're ever going to be._

_Then why the hell do I want to go along with this?_

_Hey aren't I still his slave? Why the hell didn't he just ask me to kiss him or something?_

_Unless ... he really does like me. FUCK!!! This makes everything more complicated! I just assumed he was playing with me!_

_Fine, try it for a while then decide if I want to dump him. Screw around now and when you get out of collage live with actual morals. Kyubi sure messed me up.  
_

His thoughts finished as he got out of the shower. He got dressed and headed back to the dorm to tell Sasuke he's going to try it and nothing more.

"Hey asshole." Naruto said as he opened the door. "Why the fuck are you still shirtless?"

"If my hair is wet it will drip down to my shirt giving me a chill." Sasuke said as he was drying his hair.

"Hey why didn't you have a shower?" Naruto asked as he put his stuff away.

"I don't feel the cold much." Sasuke said.

"Really cause you're so thin." Naruto said as he took Sasuke's arm in his hand. "Wow you actually have mucsle!"

"What about you ramen loving freak. That can't be to good on your body." Sasuke said still drying his hair with one hand.

"I'll have you know that Ramen is very nutritious when home made." Naruto said as he was still examining Sasuke's arm sitting on his bed.

"Yeah and that's also another reason why you're so easy to pin." Sasuke said as he threw the towel down and pinned Naruto.

"Wha?" Naruto asked as he now had Sasuke on top of him.

"To easy." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Get off." Naruto said angry as he squirmed under Sasuke.

"Only if you take into consideration what I said." Sasuke whispered to Naruto as he brought his thigh in between Naruto's legs.

"I already did." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke. "And if you don't get off me I wont reconsider it."

Sasuke got off Naruto and watched him get up. Naruto fixed himself up so it didn't look like someone had attempted to harass him.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll give it a try but on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"If I dump you we go back to being like this."

"The slavery thing?"

"Damn, fine I guess that's fair."

"Thanks Naru." Sasuke said as he kissed him on the cheek.

"I hate you."

"Why's that?"

"Now I have to get a corset piercing." Naruto said as he fell back on Sasuke's bed.

"What bet did you loose?"

"We had a bet on when we would be a couple." Naruto said as he rolled over. "That's the 15th time I lost."

Sasuke started to chuckle at Naruto's pout.

* * *

"See Naruto, you look cute with it." Sakura said as they looked at the pictures of Naruto with the corset piercing on his chest. It was 4 down and an orange ribbon. He only had to wear it for a day then he got it off as soon as possible but, not without a few hundred pictures. 

"Yeah." Ino agreed.

"Wish you kept it." Kiba said jokingly. "Uchiha would have liked it."

"Shut it dog breath." Naruto said as he chucked a piece of bread at him.

The hundred pictures were all over the table and being looked at by the girls while Kiba and Naruto fought with bread bombs. Hinata had left as soon as she heard the pictures were coming out. Piercings slightly disgusted her. The rest of the gang was probably scattered around the school since it was raining again.

* * *

Naruto was sitting at his desk doing his homework. _Skrew homework._

**Kyubi: You look so cute in those pictures!**

**Kit34: Shut it.**

**Kyubi: SO has the Uchiha fucked you yet.**

**Kit34: Shut it.**

**Kyubi: Because you are so a bottom**

**Kit34: SHUT IT!**

**Kyubi: You really need to get laid kit.**

**Kit34: What ever. Why don't you give Sasuke the sex talk? I mean he's laid enough people for the two of you to get along fine!**

**Kyubi: No sex talk is for virgins like you. And maybe the Uchiha cause there are problems with gay sex, no pregnencey but still problems.**

**Kit34: oaky ew shut up!**

**Kit34: I'm going to molest Naruto now. bye.**

**Kyubi: Damn uchiha.**

"That's an intresting conversation you're having." Sasuke said as his arms wrapped around Naruto from behind. "Mind telling me why you still haven't finished you homework, moron?" 

"Shut up teme." Naruto said not at all moved by the contact. Sasuke had been a little more affectionate but probably out of frustration that Naruto wasn't touching him.

"How about since you're not doing any home work we fool around?" Sasuke whispered as he licked Naruto's ear.

"No."

"Why not Naru, I promise it will be fun." Sasuke said as he kissed his cheek.

"Knowing you, fooling around is sex teme. I'm not as stupid as everyone proclaims me to be."

"Fine." Sasuke said as he turned Naruto around and brought his lips to his gently. The kiss wasn't demanding Sasuke just put his lips on Naruto's gently but firmly waiting for the blonde to respond. He did after a pause, Naruto pushed back to Sasuke's lips just a little and then pulled back while pushing him away.

"There now help me with my homework." Naruto said as he turned around picking up a pencil.

"Well since you're actually going to work." Sasuke said as he grabbed his chair.

The two did their homework on Naruto's desk with a little bit of bickering, teasing and blushes.

* * *

"Sasuke get rid of your stupid alarm clock!" Naruto shouted as the thing rung and actually woke the blonde up. 

"But then I'd miss seeing you asleep when I woke up." Sasuke said getting out of bed.

"Pervert." Naruto said as he rolled over.

"Can I get a kiss?" Sasuke asked as he leaned over Naruto.

"Fine." Naruto said sitting up. He grabbed Sasuke by his neck and pulled him down in a kiss. Gentle but a little needy. Naruto let his lips rest on Sasuke as the raven brushed his tongue over Naruto's lips. Naruto let him have entry and the two tongues dueled. Sasuke reluctently pulled back a little flushed at the lost of air. Naruto on the other hand had a blush but didn't seem to be panting for his breath.

"Now let me sleep." Naruto said as he pulled the blanket over him.

Sasuke got dressed and sat down at his desk. He always fond that he worked better in the mornings than late at night so he would normally get up early to do his homework. If he couldn't most of it was done in the evening after a light nap/resting of eyes.

He worked for about an hour before Kiba came knocking at his door.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto wake up!" Kiba shouted as he passed Sasuke.

"Wha?" Naruto said sleepishly.

"I need you to hid Akumaru for me." Kiba begged with the dog in his coat.

"Sure, fine what ever." Naruto said still half asleep.

"Thanks Naruto!" Kiba said as he let the dog out. "Akumaru you're staying with prick and Naruto. Keep out of trouble but feel free to pee on Sasuke's bed."

Sasuke flinched at the advice Kiba was giving the dog that actually seemed to understand.

"Kiba that dog better know that if it dose it's going to be skinned alive." Sasuke said anger dripping from his voice.

"Be careful buddy." Kiba said as he patted the dog on the head and left.

Sasuke looked at the dog. It stared right back. He glared at the dog. It scratched and jumped on to Naruto's bed cuddled up to Naruto and fell asleep as if to say "Don't you wish you were me dick head?".

* * *

"Hey Kiba." Sakura said after hearing what had happened. "Aren't your parents worried about where Akumaru is?" 

"Yeah they sent a letter saying that they couldn't find him." Kiba explained.

"Weird. Normally my parents would be hiding it like mad." Ino said as she leaned against Shikamaru who had decided it was to troublesome to ignore Ino's invitation to lunch.

"Yeah well they don't really like Akumaru getting underfoot and maybe thought that I brought him with me." Kiba said.

"So he at Sasuke's and Naruto's?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "I swear Sasuke was death glaring the poor dog this morning. I swore it jumped in Sasuke's bed but he said it didn't."

"If my dog is emotionally scared when he comes back I will kill Sasuke." Kiba said.

"Like you could." Ino stated. "Only Naruto's actually been able to pin him in a fight."

"Hey have you two spared yet? You were training for a while." Sakura said.

"No not really." Naruto said thinking back.

"It will be troublesome for us if you loose." Shikamaru said.

"Oh shut up Shika." Kiba said. "You have my premision to beat your boyfriend to a pulp if he touches my dog."

"Thanks dog breath." Naruto said.

"We better put Kiba of the cause of death on your grave stone then." Sakura said.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said as he got in. "This is a first you're back before me." 

"I had to go and visit my family today." Sasuke stated. Naruto knew it wasn't that bad from the last time he went to Sasuke's house. His dad was busy but usally listened and his mother would dot over him every now and then but kept the family close as they were. Itachi was never really there.

"How's your mom?" Naruto asked. She was always so nice to him and Sakura when they visited.

"She's good." Sasuke said lying on his bed.

Naruto dropped his stuff down on his desk and went to straddle Sasuke. He leaned down for a kiss and was immediatly invaded by the other's tongue. They taseted each other and eventaully had to back for air.

"What brought that on?" Sasuke asked panting a little and pleased that Naruto was too.

"Shut up teme." Naruto said. _Damn I liked that more than last time. Maybe Sai was right I still love him._

* * *

Yes they're together now!!!!! Whoot! Now to put into action all my messed up fan girl ideas hopefully after I beat Izuna: unemployed ninja. I can't beat the last dungeon and I'm level 65!!! .  



	7. Chapter 7

I was just re-reading my story and realized that I am a horrible speller. I'm sorry to all of you that I don't take this story seriously enough to do spell check in depth but I'll correct the mistakes after the stories done cause I'm sure you want an update instead of an upgraded old chapter. 

**WARNING HERE!!!!!! Limey lemon what ever the fuck you want to call it! There's a hand job okay?! I get yelled at for labeling the crap wrong... mutter about cooking cowboys. **_  
_

* * *

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said as he was laying on his boyfriends bed while the raven was finishing some homework that he wouldn't be able to finish in the morning. 

"What?" Sasuke asked as he was reading his notes.

"Can we go to that cafe you took me to again?" Naruto asked as he rolled on his back with his head over the edge of the bed. "They have really good hot chocolate!"

"Hn."

"Please?" Naruto asked with a pout that he knew got Sasuke all the time. Unfortunately Sasuke wasn't watching how cute his boyfriend was at the moment.

"Don't you have home work?" Sasuke asked him.

"Yeah but it's FRIDAY! No one but crazy pricks do home work on Fridays with out a good reason." Naruto said looking at the room upside down as Akamaru jumped on him.

"And who procliamed that?" Sasuke asked as he wrote somethings down.

"Kyubi and I." Naruto said with a grin as Sasuke twitched at the name. He was mad that he could never get Naruto away from the computer when he was talking to Kyubi any more. He would give Sasuke a little kiss and say something like "5 minutes." and then just leave after the conversation was over. Sasuke learned fast, never bug Naruto when talking to Kyubi or you won't see him for the rest of the day.

"Com' on!" Naruto whined while he patted Akamaru. "We'll go for half an hour or less. Plus I'll let you take a nap for an hour and won't bug you for the rest of the evening!"

Sasuke obviously was considering the option. "Fine, but you have to go shopping with me." Sasuke said after 5 minutes of continous whining from Naruto.

"Not like I have a choiose." Naruto muttered. "I'm still your slave."

The two got thier coats and dropped Akamaru off at Kiba's. Sasuke had issues with leaving the dog in thier room with out supervision.

"Okay I can understand wanting to leave him at Kiba's if he did something like peed on your bed while we were gone but this?" Naruto asked as the two walked down the street.

"I don't like animals." Sasuke said.

"Explains why you were so eager to disect things in science class." Naruto said. He swore that Sasuke would kill him with the scalpe if Sakura wasn't between the two of them.

"Hn."

"Aw don't be like that Sasu-chan." Naruto said in a girly voice which earned him a butt squeeze. "HEY! We're in public bastard!"

"Then watch your mouth when I'm the one buying you hot chocolate." Sasuke said.

"Hey! You aren't buying my hot chocolate! Last thing I want is to be even more in debt to you." Naruto said as he showed him his froggy wallet.

"What are you? 4?"

"The thing holds money it serves it purpose." Naruto said as he put his wallet away.

"What ever dobe." Sasuke said as he started to walk ahead.

"Hey asshole slow down!" Naruto said as he caught up. He hand was immediatly taken by Sasuke's and the two walked hand in hand to the cafe. Naruto blushing slightly on the way there.

* * *

"Well I bet you're happy." Naruto said as the two walked into the dog free room. Kiba had thought he was safe so he ended up taking his presious dog back. 

"Very." Sasuke said as he fell on his bed.

"Okay you get a nap for an hour and tomorrow I have to go shopping with you?" Naruto asked.

"How about this?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed Naruto and pulled him on top of him. He pulled Naruto to crash his lips on his and he immediately reaspond to the kiss with his tongue invading Sasuke's mouth. The kiss was sloppy as Naruto drew Sasuke's tongue into his mouth but pulled away for breath. He was soon brought back to Sasuke's lips by the the arm around his neck and hand on his cheek. Sasuke pulled back with a smirk on his face and Naruto was left puzzled as to weather be pouting or scared.

"You owe me entertainment Uzamaki." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear as he started to take Naruto's shirt off.

"See this is what I've been talking to Kyubi about." Naruto said as he sat up to straddle Sasuke. "How can I be your slave when AH!" He moaned as Sasuke rocked his hips against his.

"When ... what?" Sasuke asked as he held back a moan. _It's been far to long since I've had sex._

"When ... I'm your boyfriend." Naruto said in between moans as he started to rock back. _Damn body. LISTEN TO THE BRAIN IT'S NOT LIKING THIS! ...okay so maybe it is._

Naruto now found himself under Sasuke still rocking their hips together.

"Just do as I say and enjoy." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear before licking the shell. He then started to nibble and lick his ways to the blond's lips which he occupied in a passionate kiss.

Naruto found his hands clinging to Sasuke's shirt and one of his legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist to rock more violently. He kissed Sasuke back with as much passion sliding his tongue against his. There was a moan into the kiss and he thought it might have been Sasuke or both of them but he didn't care. One of Sasuke's hands snaked their way down to Naruto's pants and cupped his clothed erection as Naruto arched into the touch. Sasuke smirked into the kiss as he felt Naruto gasp in the kiss. He opened his eyes to see Naruto kissing him with his eyes closed, a flush face and a look of need.

He brought his other hand down to stop Naruto's hips from rocking as he took his pants and boxers off. Naruto gasped at the cold air Sasuke blew on his dick. Sasuke then sat up and smirk at how he saw Naruto. His boyfriend was flushed with his shirt partly off stuck at his arms, his legs spread and him gasping for breath with lust filled eyes. He started to take his shirt off slowly knowing Naruto was looking at him. What he didn't expect was a mouth to start abusing one of his nipples while the other played with the rim of his pants.

"Ah." Sasuke moaned as he brought his hand around Naruto's head pulling him closer. Naruto pulled back with a smirk as he moved to Sasuke's other nipple and abused it with nips, sucks and licks. Sasuke was mewling at Naruto's actions and didn't realize the two hands currently taking off his pants and boxers until the cool air hit him. Naruto looked at Sasuke as he stood up on his knees so the two were now face to face.

Naruto brought a hand down to Sasuke's thigh and started to palm his balls. Sasuke brought his hand down and lightly fiddled with the blond locks touching Naruto every now and then. Naruto fed up grabbed Sasuke's erection and roughly started to pump him while his other hand brought Sasuke's head to his for another fierce kiss. Sasuke did the same but brought his other hand down to palm Naruto's balls. Both moaned into the kiss as sweat ran down their bodies.

Sasuke brought a fingure down to tease Naruto's slit drippign precum into his hand. He brought his hand up as the other went to pump Naruto. He pulled away from the kiss with both panting. Sasuke started to lick each digit slowly tasting Naruto.

"Do I taste good?" Naruto asked panting and gasping as Sasuke was pumping him closer.

"Mmm." Sasuke moaned. He soon found that his treat was being shared with the dobe as he tasted himself licking Sasuke's pinky.

When Sasuke's digits were sucked clean he put his hand down to pump Naruto. The two were close and they could tell the other was as well as they pumped harder and faster, and kissed roughly breathing in air with saliva connecting the panting mouths and flushed faces. The two came together in a silent scream as hot cum wet each awaiting hand.

Naruto fell back as Sasuke fell on top of him. The two lay there catching their breath and just enjoying the ride down from pleasure.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. His answer was snoring. He got up and grabbed a towel and ran it under hot water. He cleaned Sasuke and himself up and dragged Sasuke to his bed and tucked him in. He got dressed quickly and quietly and left checking the time. 10 o'clock.

* * *

"INO! INO OPEN UP!" Naruto shouted as he pounded on the door. 

"Damit Naruto this better be good." Ino said answering the door a little flushed and her blouse partly undone. Naruto bursted through the door to find Shikamaru there shirtless sitting on Ino's bed.

"OMG! I'm sorry guys!" Naruto shouted.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he started to put his shirt on.

"Just tell me what the problem is. I wasn't paying Sakura 50 bucks to get drunk tonight for no reason."

"You knew one of Sasuke's man whorse right?"

"Yeah?" Ino said as she sat down on her bed.

"How far did he go before he dumped him?"

"Um that was a long time ago. Um..." Ino said deep in thought. "I think he would go all the way."

"All the way?" Naruto asked.

"She means annal sex." Shikamaru said. "You got your answer; out."

"Okay sorry!" Naruto said as he headed to the door. "I'll give you the 50 bucks that you gave Sakura tomorrow."

"Thanks Naruto." Ino said annoyed as she closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Oi! Teme!" Naruto shouted as he poked his boyfriend. 

"ghnt." Sasuke grunted as he rolled over.

"You've had your hour nap up!" Naruto shouted. "Before I get Sakura's CD she forgot here."

"Gn."

"It's the Spice Girls."

"I'm up." Sasuke said as he got out of the bed.

"So what? You going to go do the laundry now?" Naruto asked as his boyfriend started to get dressed.

"I'll do that tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Then where are you going to sleep? I don't remember seeing any extra sheets." Naruto said as he sat down on his bed.

"I'll just sleep with you." Sasuke said as he started striping his bed. "Though we should go buy extra sheets."

"Pervert." Naruto said with a slight blush.

"Love you too." Sasuke said kissing the pouting Naruto.

* * *

sorry it's a shorter chapter. I feel bad.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Okay this one's longer to make up for the shortness of the other chapter! Yeah! Once again I've gotten into the habbit of putting a cliffy at the end. Hope you're all ready for christmas in August!

* * *

Sasuke woke up first. He never set the alarm on the weekend after the long lecture Naruto had given him. He thought he was deaf for the rest of the week and he never got any of his home work done because it had disapeared with his books. He turned to look at the clock but ended up face to face with Naruto.

Naruto was sleeping soundly with a light snore. _Cute._

Sasuke leaned down and kissed him on the forehead lightly.

"Morning teme." Naruto mumbled as he cuddled up closer to him. "You know you're not as cold as I thought you'd be."

"Excuse me?"

"I thought you'd be colder but you're warmer." Naruto mumbled starting to rub his head affectionately against Sasuke.

"Dobe." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked pushing away to look at Sasuke.

"Its 10." Sasuke said as he rolled over. He never slept in this late before; it was kinda nice.

"You better get up, I'm going back to sleep." Naruto said.

"Fine." Sasuke said as he got out of bed.

"Wait." Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's shirt. "Do I have to go shopping?"

"Maybe. I think you might get in the way to much." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Jerk." Naruto said as he let Sasuke go.

Sasuke ended up not letting Naruto go with him. He finished his homework and went to the mall. Naruto wasn't so shocked when he woke up with no Sasuke there. He yawned and streched debating weather to get out of bed just yet when there was a knock on the door. He stumbled to the door to find Ino and Sakura.

"Hi." Naruto said sleepishly with a tired look.

"I'm here for my 50 bucks you owe me." Ino stated.

"Ah ... why's Sakura-chan here?" Naruto asked.

"Just checking up on you." Sakura said with a smile. "I heard you walked in on Shikamaru and Ino last night panicing about Sasuke's man whorses."

"Yeah... I just have to be careful that's all." Naruto said with a light blush.

"You don't have to worry Naruto." Sakura said as she sat down on his bed. "You were the only one that could get under his skin when we first met, then you were closer to him then I was. He probably has loved you for a while."

"You think?" Naruto asked as he went to get Ino's money.

"Of course I do! That's why I made a bet you two would end up dating." Sakura said with a smile. She honestly didn't seem like she was drinking last night.

"Thanks." Ino said standing in the door way as Naruto handed her the money. "And you know how she is about these sort of things. I wouldn't be shocked if you went and got married after collage."

"Hehe." Naruto said. He wasn't so comfy with discusing this since he was just started to grasp that he was falling for the raven.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said with concern on her face. "where's Tsunade-sama? She told me to take a while off from being her apprentice. Is she okay?"

"Oh yeah. She decided to take a trip with the perv to Las Vegas." Naruto explained. "The two love gambaling."

"No kidding." Ino said sitting down next to Sakura noticing she wasn't going to be able to leave for a while. "What did you do when she'd leave randomly?"

"I'd stay with Iruka." Naruto said as he sat at his desk. "He always took good care of me. He would even treat me to ramen!"

"All anyone has to do is treat you to ramen and you love them." Sasuke said as he came in.

"And you went and did it the hard way." Naruto said with a fox grin. "Good boy."

"So wait Sasuke didn't treat you to ramen and then confessed?" Ino asked. "Wow not how I pictured it."

"Do you have to talk about our relationship in front of us?" Sasuke asked with a slight glare.

"Stop glaring." Naruto said. "You can't do anything to them while I'm here anyway."

"We love you Naru-chan!" Sakura and Ino said together in that high pitched fan girl voice as Sasuke twitched slightly.

"I love you guys too!" Naruto said as he gave them a hug. He normally wouldn't do this but seeing Sasuke's reaction was priceless.

Sasuke was looking at the sence before him and was slightly disturbed. He knew they were teasing him but it was still weird. He wasn't possesive or anything he just didn't like Naruto being touched like that by those people. And by those people he ment everyone.

* * *

"Hey Naruto!" Ino shouted as he came by the table. It was almost Christmas break and everyone was staying at a friends or going home. 

"Hey!" Naruto said.

"We were just discussing where we were going for the holidays." Hinata said. "I'm going home."

"I'm going home with Hinata." Kiba said. Which was reasonable, the two lived very close to each other. Well everyone lived in the same town and it was fairly big but not too big that Lee wasn't able to run around the whole town.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I'm staying at Baa-chan and the perv's." Naruto said.

"But I thought they were stuck in Vegas."

"They are but I might as well take care of the house while I can." he said.

"Fine then I'll come with you." Sakura said with a smile.

"But Sakura-chan what about your family! Won't they miss you?" Lee asked.

"Yeah well they'll understand." Sakura said.

"No." Naruto said.

"Eh?"

"No I won't let you Sakura." Naruto said with determination. "You're going to spend it with your family okay?"

"Well at least give me the address so we can visit you." She said.

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey teme you ready?" Naruto asked as he finished packing. "I can't wait forever for you." 

"My mother phoned." Sasuke said as he came out of their washroom. "She says I can stay but I have to come to her Christmas eve party."

"Oh." Naruto said not really taking offense to Mrs. Uchiha's request. After all Sasuke wasn't just his.

"She said you could come." Sasuke said with a smirk knowing that Naruto was a little depressed about sharing him with his family.

"oh." Naruto said as he remembered who consisted of Sasuke's family.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Sasuke said as he sat down next to Naruto and brought him close.

"I'll think about it." Naruto said. "Just remember I want to see Kyubi during the break!"

"Hn." Sasuke said while glaring at the floor for no pacific reason, nope not because he was mad that he had to share Naruto nope.

"And you can't come." Naruto said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Hn."

"Stop pouting already." Naruto said. "You're acting like the spoiled emo boy you are."

"I don't pout." Sasuke growled out.

"Sure you do." Naruto said. "Sakura said there was one of you pouting on you fan club's website."

"You went there?" Sasuke asked.

"Hell no!" Naruto shouted pulling away. "I was told by Sakura."

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah and another thing." Naruto said trying to change the subject. "How the hell do you manage to frown so much?"

"Love you." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto lightly on the lips.

"Teme." Naruto said as before he brought Sasuke down for a more passionate kiss.

* * *

"So you finally come to your senses." Kyubi said. 

"Yes I have." Naruto said.

"Good. So has he fucked you yet?"

"No..." Naruto said with a slight blush.

"So much for my hopes." Kyubi said. "The least you can do for a Christmas gift for me would let him fuck you."

"Why the hell is it Sasuke fucking me? I could fuck him." Naruto said.

"Nah you're definitely an uke." Kyubi siad.

"Fine then ." Naruto said with a pout. "I just won't give you your Christmas gift."

"What'd you get me?"

"Porn."

"Fine I take it back." Kyubi said. "Is it one of the pervs books or doujinshis?"

"I asked them to give it to you on Christmas."

"I hate you."

"I wonder what Sasuke got me?"

"Sex."

"Kyubi!"

"Fine. What did you get him?"

"Something special." Naruto said.

"He would have prefered sex." Kyubi said with a sigh.

"You are way worst than the perv!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Naruto said as he was in Sasuke's car. "I hate suits!" _Why the hell am I so stubborn about getting over fears? Sakura better know what she's talking about when she said facing fears head on._

"We can go after the dinner I promise." Sasuke said as he pulled into the long drive way.

"Okay." Naruto said.

"Cheer up." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto melted into the touch and let his tongue wander into Sasuke's mouth. He moaned as Sasuke tangled their tongues. They pulled back for air, Naruto a little flushed and Sasuke panting slightly. "You being depressed doesn't suit you at all."

"Teme." Naruto said. "I can be what ever I want."

"I fell in love with a 4 year old didn't I?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah well I'm attracted to a prick." Naruto said with a the first smile that evening.

"Are you going to get out of your car little brother?" Itachi asked out side by the door.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he got out.

"And who's your friend?" Itachi asked eyeing Naruto. "He looks familar."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said. "It's nice to see you're doing well Itachi." _Don't look at his face don't look at his face don't look at his face._

"Oh yes I remember now." Itachi said with a smile on his face. "Will Sakura be joining us this evening then?"

"Hn." Sasuke said. He was well aware that his brother knew he could barely stand her sometimes.

"Well I hope collage is going well for you Naruto." Itachi said as he headed in.

"It is." Naruto said as he stayed close to Sasuke.

"And you little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Fine." Sasuke said. "How's being a teacher going for you?"

"Good good. The children are nice and always interesting and the staff is tolerable" Itachi said. "Mina wants to have a baby soon."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"My wife." Itachi said. "She couldn't come because her family was having a party as well and we haven't seen our families in so long."

The three made it to the door and Sasuke was bumbared by his mother, father and guests. Naruto had a few conversations with some of them but mainly with Sasuke's mother. She remembered him which was nice and was always so welcoming though Sasuke had said it was all an act. She normally wasn't that out going and was caring enough just to keep the family together. That was it.

Naruto had found that he had wondered into an empty room. There was a giant painting of a fox and wolf. The two seemed to be running in a circle but instead of being in a forest the artist had used diffrent shades of orange with a dark navy blue. They didn't clash more like moved with each other. He sat down on one of the chairs looking at it mesmerized. He didn't know how long he was entranced by the picture until interrupted.

"Have you had any girl friends Naruto?" Itachi asked leaning his head over Naruto's shoulder.

"I believe that that is my personal business." Naruto said coldly ignoring the closeness.

"Well seeing as you have been avoiding my this whole night and not looking at my face; I assume you remember me quite well."

"Too well." Naruto said looking straight ahead.

"Poor little Naru-chan still hasn't forgotten. Do you still remember when you're with Sasuke?" Itachi asked meaning a little more than he was implying.

"No." Naruto said.

"Even when he kisses you?" Itachi smirked at the look of shock that was on Naruto's face. He took the time to plant a mark on Naruto's neck clearly visible.

Naruto turned his head and Itachi looked so much like Sasuke. The hair, the face, the paleness, the eyes. He got up and ran.

_I gotta get out of here. I wish I had brought my car._

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he rammed into him at the doorway to the room. "What's wrong?"

"I need to get out of here." Naruto said not meeting Sasuke's eyes.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Please..." Naruto said quietly. Never in his life had Sasuke heard Naruto ask with such desperation in his voice. He looked up to see his brother leaving the room. It didn't take a genuis to know Itachi had done something.

"Okay." Sasuke said glaring at where his brother used to be. The two left quietly with out anyone noticing.

* * *

If anyones wondering out of all jobs I had to pick for Itachi I picked a teacher. I just think its funny. Itachi a teacher? I can picture him as a student teacher getting asked annoying questions from first graders and not being able to kill them because he has witnesses, a teacher, and the brats parents to deal with. lol. 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay i re-read chapter three and if you still don't get what happened between Naruto and Itachi then you either A didn't read the flash back, B forgot so you should re-read it or C you were to tired when reading the flash back or the chapter and your brain wasn't working enough. And for all those people who did remember to read the flash back THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR NOT MAKING ME FEEL LIKE A HORRIBLE WRITER.

**warning there is lemon, lime, boyxboy action ect. feel free to name it what ever you want.  
**

* * *

The two got back to the house with out a word between them. Naruto had spent the whole time looking out the window and Sasuke always glanced over and noticed Naruto hiding his neck. He tried to kiss Naruto but he always pushed him away saying "Eye's on the road Sasuke." 

_Damn Itachi. As soon as I figure out what he did to him he's dead. Wait a second. Why do I care? I don't love him really do I?  
_

When they got to Tsunade's and Jiraiy's house it was pitch black other than the street lights. You couldn't see much of the garden only the front door. Naruto rushed into the house as soon as Sasuke stopped the car in the drive way. He ran into the house and got rid of the suit as he went. He hated the thing and what he hated the most was that he had let something like that happen. _I'm sorry Sasuke._

Naruto got into the shower and had hot water rain down on him. He put his head against the wall and listened to the water. He didn't want to see anyone, he didn't want to be here. He just wanted to go to sleep and end this horrible night. He put his hand up to the mark on his neck. It was right above where the collar on the suit would start right below his ear. He scraped the mark feeling disgusted. He closed his eyes to think clearly as things went by in his head.

_I'm so sorry Sasuke. I just can't face you like this._

When Sasuke heard the water running he went to the washroom to find the door locked. He got changed into more comfortable clothing and decided to work on dinner. Naruto would tell him when he felt like it, even though he wished it would be soon. Sasuke went through the fridge that they had stocked a few days ago. Naruto had said that there was enough instant ramen cups for the both of them and that his aunt and uncle were good planners therefore emptied the fridge before they went to Vegas always. Sasuke had demanded real food. So he would cook breakfast and dinner. Naruto would make lunch and eat instant ramen for breakfast.

He pulled out the wok and started to make stir fry. He put in vegetables that he thought would tasted good together though he remembered Naruto saying that he didn't like to many things in the stir fry or it would ruin it. So Sasuke put beef, broccoli, onion, and bean sprouts in. When Naruto got out of the shower Sasuke had dinner out on the table. He was wearing his pajamas with the collar high.

"I'm not hungry." Naruto said as he sat down at the table not looking at Sasuke.

"Eat." Sasuke said.

"I said I wasn't hungry." Naruto said still looking at his plate.

"I'll let you know when I care." Sasuke said as he dished some rice on Naruto's plate and then the stir fry.

"Fine." Naruto said as he picked up a fork.

"Good." Sasuke said as he dished himself some.

The two ate in silence. Well Sasuke ate, Naruto just played with the stuff in front of him. Sasuke was fed up with the way Naruto was acting and after finishing his meal took the seat next to his blond. He took the fork out of his hand and scooped up a mouthful of rice and a piece of beef. He put it up to Naruto's face.

"Open." Sasuke ordered. Naruto didn't budge. "That's an order slave." Naruto opened his mouth to allow Sasuke to spoon feed him half of his dinner before he realized that he was actually hungry and started to feed himself.

"You don't have to tell me Naruto." Sasuke said as Naruto helped himself to seconds. "Just look at me."

"Sasuke... I don't want to tell you." Naruto said looking at his plate. "But if I look I'm afraid that I'll see him." Sasuke wasn't an idiot and knew by him he meant Itachi.

"Naruto does this have anything to do with what happened during the thunderstorm?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto just nodded. "I'll tell you what happened this time but don't hate me."

"I could never hate you." Sasuke said as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto just brought down his collar to show the mark Itachi had left on him. Sasuke just stared at it. He knew who was the cause and he refused to touch that disgusting thing. He took Naruto's hand away and hugged him.

"Its just a mark Naruto." Sasuke whispered in the ear opposite of the mark. "I know you love me, not him. It'll go away just like mine do." he hugged Naruto closer as the blonde started to shake.

"I know." Naruto said as Sasuke kissed his head.

"Naruto look at me." Sasuke said in a soft but commanding tone. Naruto lifted his head and a hand cupped his cheek. Sasuke didn't look like Itachi, he looked like Sasuke. He had the same eyes but they were swimming with concern, the face was a kind, warm pale, the hair was hinted with blue instead of plain black and the lips were soft and luscious.

Naruto brought a hand up and had his thumb grace over Sasuke's bottom lip.

_Definitely soft._

"Merry Christmas, love." Naruto said against those lips before he was took them into a soft passionate kiss. It wasn't coaxed in lust just passion and the sensation of melting as their arms wrapped around each other.

Sasuke was so happy because that was the first time Naruto had called him love, or even said love to him. _He loves me. He really loves me. God calm down, its just like the others. He's just someone to break. I'm not happy about that confession.  
_

* * *

The two had fallen asleep while watching Christmas specials that Naruto had said were cute. Sasuke didn't mind them, cute he could deal with, totally and completely stupid so little kids can follow cute; no way in hell. They had slept in really late until they heard the door bell ring. 

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open realizing where they were. Naruto was laying on top of him with his head on his chest and Sasuke had his arms wrapped around him. _They'll go away if I just ignore them._

Not going to happen Sasuke was his reply as the person now banged their frustartion on the door. Which woke Naruto up.

"Teme someones at the door." He mumbled.

"They'll go away." Sasuke said.

"NARUTO I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE SO OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!" the angry knocker yelled.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he got up and Sasuke reluctantly let him go. "And stop pouting teme." he said as he kissed Sasuke lightly before going to the door.

When the two came back Sasuke was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Hi Sasuke." Sakura greeted cheerfully. "I came by to wish you two a merry christmas and to give you two the gift I have for you."

"Sakura-chan did you like the gift I got you?" Naruto asked. Naruto didn't think he would be seeing any of his friends over the holiday so he had given them all their gifts before the break had started.

"Of course I did." She said happily. "I was wearing it on the way here." Naruto had gotten her a nice new pink scarf that the pinkette had seen on one of her shopping trips but didn't have enough money to buy it at the time after christmas shopping for everyone. "How you knew that I wanted it is a mystery to me."

"I just know you Sakura." Naruto said with a smile. "Ew teme you don't drink coffee on christmas!"

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"You drink hot chocolate!" Naruto said as he put milk in a pot to heat up.

"Let's go before he makes an explosion in the kitchen." Sasuke said as he led Sakura to the living room with coffee still in hand.

"So what did Naruto get you?" Sakura asked.

"We haven't exchanged gifts yet." Sasuke said

"So what did you get him?" Sakura asked in an annoying fashion.

"Tell me about Itachi and Naruto and I might." Sasuke said.

"What Naruto never really saw Itachi what's there to tell?" Sakura asked.

"You're a horrible lier Sakura. We went to my mom's party and he was left alone in a room with Itachi. He came back with a hickey." Sasuke stated.

"I don't think I should be telling you that Sasuke." Sakura whispered. "Its a very touchy subject for Naruto and it took him 8 years before he told me."

"Tell me now." Sasuke hissed.

"HOT CHOCOLATE FOR ALL!" Naruto shouted with a foxy grin on his face as he came into the living room with 3 mugs with hot chocolate.

_Damn I hate you some times Naruto._

After they all settled down around the room drinking hot chocolate Naruto was very curious as to what Sakura had gotten him for christmas.

"Sakura what'd you get me?" Naruto asked happily.

"Ta-da!" She said as she pulled out a basket filled with food and wine. "I'm making you two love birds dinner!" Which was a nice thing too since Sakura was a very good cook. Most boys in high school died to have her cooking when she finished home-ec, even though they knew it went to Sasuke. Hell all the girls cooking went to Sasuke except for Hinata, and you can all guess who she gave it to. One hint he's blonde.

* * *

When Sakura was finished she left after telling them to remember to clean the dishes. She had cleaned the kitchen after she was done and the dishes she used, as well as set the table. Naruto was so amazed at the meal Sakura had made. There was wine, shrimp with roasted tomatoes with baguette. She had done a little chicken with mash potatoes, green beans and roasted carrots. It was a wonderful meal and Sasuke had to admit she was a wonderful cook and half regretted throwing out her food when ever she gave it to him back then. 

"Oh man I'm stuffed." Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair. There was still plenty of food for them tomorrow which got Naruto out of making lunch.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he got up and put the dishes away. Naruto followed with the rest and they cleaned them together though Naruto flung some bubbles Sasuke's way and there was a little bit of a brawl but other than that no dishes were broken.

"So what'd ya get me?" Naruto asked as they sat on the couch with cups of tea.

"Here." Sasuke said as he handed Naruto a jewelry box.

"If it's a ring I say not yet." Naruto said.

"Dumb ass." Sasuke said.

Naruto opened up the box to see a charm. It was in the shape of a penny but had the Uzumaki swirl on one side and the Uchiha crest on the other.

"Where do I put it?" Naruto asked as he dangled the charm from the black and orange string.

"It's a cell phone charm." Sasuke said. "Or you could put it on a chain."

"Whoa really? You had this made just for me?" Naruto asked. His answer was a light kiss.

"Where's my gift dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Here." Naruto said with a smile as he gave him a box wrapped nicely with red paper.

Sasuke opened up the gift delicately and saw a picture of him and Naruto cuddling on the roof. He was asleep and so was Naruto which was odd since he was sure he would have woken up. The light from the sun made Naruto's blonde hair look even softer. It was a nice picture and the frame was a dark wood.

"Nice ne? You look really cute in that one." Naruto said with a smile. "Hinata took the picture. She's an awesome photographer and she's good at being quiet. You didn't even wake --mrfm"

Sasuke had kissed Naruto in a passionate kiss after putting the picture in a safe spot. He thrust his tongue into Naruto's awaiting mouth. Their tongues fought as Sasuke brought his hands down to Naruto's waist.

"You like?" Naruto asked as he pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath. He was hovering over Sasuke since he had fallen back when they had kissed.

"Yes." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto down for another kiss. Naruto pulled away to latch onto Sasuke's neck. He bite, licked and kissed him while Sasuke moaned under him moving his neck for more room.

"There." Naruto said as he brought his head up to see the hickey he left on Sasuke. "You're mine Sasuke."

"And you're mine Naruto." Sasuke said as he rolled them over onto the floor with Naruto on the bottom. Sasuke wasted no time biting and kissing Naruto's neck to leave a mark. "Forever." he said on his tanned neck. _Why'd I say that?_

The two began kissing passionately again while Naruto slipped his hands under Sasuke's shirt feeling his chest. When he got to his nipples he smirked as Sasuke moaned into the kiss. Sasuke pulled apart from the kiss to sit up which ended with his ass on Naruto's erection earning a moan from Naruto. Sasuke took his shirt off as Naruto rocked his hips against him. They couldn't care less that they were in Naruto's Aunt and Uncle's living room on the floor have sex.

As soon as Naruto saw Sasuke's shirt off he pinned him to the ground roughly and started his attack on the pale chest collar bone down leaving a trail of hickeys. He loved the sound of Sasuke mewling under him. He was pretty sure that Sasuke would never let one of his whorse do this to him which made him happy. When Naruto made it down the Sasuke's pants he did a figure eight with his tongue before Sasuke pulled him up.

The two were sitting looking each other with lust covered eyes. Sasuke tugged at Naruto's shirt trying to get the offensive clothing off. It wasn't fair that he was still clothed. When the shirt came off Sasuke wasted no time running his hands up and down Naruto's well toned, tanned chest. The raven took one hand off Naruto's chest as the other scrapped it's way around a nipple. He sucked on the finger coating it with saliva and flicked the neglected nipple gaining a deep throated moan. Sasuke smirked at the moaning Naruto as he started to abuse a nipple with his mouth.

"Ah... Naruto." Sasuke said as a hand snaked its way to undo his pants and pull them down with boxers freeing the throbbing member. The blonde wrapped around Sasuke's member. Sasuke arched into the touch as Naruto pumped him slowly as he kissed Sasuke's arching chest. _I'm enjoying this too much. It's just Naruto... Oh god._

Sasuke didn't know how but somehow Naruto had him sitting on the couch and his mouth sucking the head of his member. Naruto smirked at how Sasuke was moaning his name making him suck harder. Just when Naruto felt Sasuke was about to come Sasuke pushed him away.

He was shocked as Sasuke pinned him to the floor and started taking his pants off. As soon as his pants were off he wondered what was taking Sasuke so long, he looked up to see Sasuke with concern and lust covered eyes. He was holding back.

"Is it okay?" Sasuke asked. He was answered with a searing kiss as Naruto yanked him down. They both moaned as their erections touched and started rocking against each other roughly.

"Ah ... Sasuke..." Naruto moaned out as they rocked faster. They came scream as pleasure over rode them.

* * *

crappy ending but i'm tired and this has been bugging me for the past 3 days. I couldn't get motivated to write the lemon scene no matter how many doujinshi's i read. I hate homework, always damping a mood and the weekend hasn't been very good either. sigh oh well. 


	10. Chapter 10

Well it's nice to see this stories made it to chap 10. Yeah! I seriously thought I was going to delete this thing at chap 1.

* * *

**Kit34: Hey.**

**Kyubi: How was your break.**

**Kit34: Decent.**

**Kyubi: Did your aunt and uncle catch you and Sasuke having sex in their house?**

**Kit34: No we ran into them on the second last day.  
**

**Kyubi: And you probably got back late cause they held you back for the as long as possible.**

**Kit34: Ah but did you know Sasuke didn't stay he said he had to go to his parents? then he picked me up and we got back a little late.  
**

**Kyubi: ...**

**Kit34: loosing you touch?**

**Kyubi: shut up. **

**Kit34: so how was your holiday?**

**Kyubi: got a new cell mate. better than the pedophile but just as creepy.**

**Kit34: ew and lol you're scared of your cell mate!**

**Kyubi: no i think their to creepy for what i want from them.**

**Kit34: whatever.**

**Kyubi: So what uchiha actually get you.**

**Kit34: a charm.**

**Kyubi: ah, and what you get him?**

**Kit34: a picture.**

**Kyubi: you're such a sap.**

**Kit34: gotta go**

**Kyubi: k**

* * *

Sasuke entered the room with a few shopping bags. They looked like they were from some very expensive stores, women stores. 

"What are those for?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You went clothes shopping?" Naruto asked agian from his desk as Sasuke closed the door.

"I'm not cheating on you." Sasuke stated. "Their gifts for my mother. Her birthday is soon."

"Oh." Naruto said as he glanced at the dress. It was to small for Sasuke's mother.

"I did buy something for us though." Sasuke said as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck.

"And what would that be teme." Naruto asked. Sasuke dropped something on Naruto's desk as he unwrapped his arms and went to unpack what he had brought.

Naruto stared at the little bottle infront to him. LUBE. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Naruto shouted as he stood up. His face was redder than a tomato and he had anger and embarrassment in his eyes.

"Never know when you'll need it." Sasuke said as if it was nothing. Naruto was pissed. Sasuke just decided to buy it with out talking to him, they had barely been together for 3 months and he wanted that!? _What if he really just wants to break me? He probably has some girl already ...that's probably right._

"Sasuke is this a joke or are you going to take our relationship seriously?" Naruto asked sternly holding back his anger and sadness.

Sasuke turned around and saw the pain in Naruto's eyes. _Shit don't look at me like that, I don't want you looking like that. No it's fine he-- who am I kidding? _"I love you Naruto." (FINALLY!!!)

"That doesn't answer my question teme." Naruto said.

"Fuck I love you Naruto." Sasuke said as he walked to him. "This is going to complicate things."

"What are you talking about teme?" Naruto asked now a little worried.

"Just forget it Naruto." Sasuke said as he held Naruto in a gentle hug. "I'm sorry. It was a joke. We can throw it out if you want just forgive me please?"_  
_

Naruto found his lips caught in a passionate kiss. Naruto was shocked and Sasuke took it as an opportunity to put his tongue in Naruto's mouth. Sasuke explored Naruto's mouth slowly, memorizing every part with his eyes closed. Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw that he was looking desperate with his eyes closed tight. _Maybe I over reacted._ Sasuke was so happy when Naruto responded to the kiss he let a moan escape.

When they pulled apart form the kiss Sasuke reveled his neck showing the mark Naruto had left on him at Christmas. "I'm your's Naruto." He said huskily. He moaned as Naruto attacked the mark.

"And I'm your's Sasuke." Naruto whispered against his neck as Sasuke brought his hand to touch the mark. "We better get ready to go to Sakura's for studying."

* * *

"But Sakura I'm doing better. Why are we still doing these study groups?" Naruto whined. The three were in Sakura's room since Ino said she'd stay with Tenten. 

"Because I don't see you enough." Sakura stated as she gave Naruto a hug earning a slight glare from Sasuke. She remembered when they went out, Sasuke never glared or showed that he was possessive to her when Lee would hug her randomly or blow her kisses. "Hey you forgot your history text book!" Sakura said.

"Oops well looks like I can't study that tonight." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Go. Get. It. Now." Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the room before a punch damaged him. Sakura was left with a fuming Sasuke.

"Sasuke you love Naruto don't you?" she asked looking at the table.

"Hn."

"And you aren't afraid of him hating you and not feeling the same way you?"

"Hn."

"Cause if you break him I don't think he'll be able to recover." Sakura said in a worried tone.

"I will never hurt him." Sasuke stated.

"You better not." Sakura said with rage in her eyes. "I might not have been able to get you back but I will for Naruto." Sasuke was taken back from the rage in the girl who was 5 seconds ago not at least bit threatening.

"Sakura it might come as a shock to you but I do have true feelings for Naruto." Sasuke said.

"For your sake you better." She scoffed

* * *

"You and Sakura had an argument?" Naruto asked as they were walking back to their dorm. When he returned the atmosphere was tense. Even the fuming Sasuke and glares from Sakura couldn't be hidden from her cheery bubblegum smile. 

"Hn."

"She's just worried." Naruto said. "You dumped her around this time in your relationship--ow!" Sasuke had slammed him against a near by wall. Naruto tried to fight against the hold but he was pinned. When Naruto looked up he didn't see an angry I'm-going-to-kill-you look in Sasuke's eyes, it was anger but mainly pain. "Sasuke?"

"Do you think I would do that to you Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "I admit that I'm grateful that you gave me a chance and that you over looked my past. But you're the only one that can invoke emotion from me, Uzimaki." Sasuke leaned down next to Naruto's ear. "You're the only one I've given my heart to." And then he left.

"Wait Sasuke!" Naruto said as he chased after his boyfriend. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke turned around. "Naruto I have just as much as you do put in this relationship maybe even more. You're the first person I've ever loved and I'm willing to put all of it in this relationship even if you want to break me." Then he started walking away.

"Sasuke." Naruto said as he grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry really I am. I don't know what I could do to make it up to you but --" Sasuke grabbed Naruto into a hug.

"I'm sorry if I was over reacting." Sasuke said.

"We both must be pmsing." Naruto said with a smirk. "We need hot chocolate."

"No, we need this." Sasuke said as he leaned in kissing Naruto passionately. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip for entry which he was granted immediately. Their tongues swept over each other as they explored each other's mouths making it hotter and deeper as they melted into the touch. "Love you." Sasuke said as they broke for air.

"WHOO!" Ino shouted as a flash from a camera caught their attention.

"That'll be a nice desktop for you Ino." Tenten said with a smile. She could care less about the relationship but it was always fun to piss off Sasuke, her and Neji had a blast always doing that.

Naruto bursted into a fit of laughter as Sasuke chased the girls around in a circle childishly. The girls soon stopped to laugh at the predicament too; which gave Sasuke the opportunity to steal the camera and delete the pictures.

"Aw, Naru-chan your boyfriend's no fun." Ino whined with a pout.

"At least he didn't kill us." Tenten said as she took Ino away from the scene. "Night boys, remember to use protection!"

"Easy Sasuke." Naruto said as he held his growling boyfriend back.

"Let me go Naruto." Sasuke growled out. When he was almost free Naruto used his last resort, a searing kiss which melted Sasuke in his arms.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke I didn't think you'd like most chocolate so I got you this stuff." Naruto said as he handed Sasuke chocolate shaped in a heart. 

"Thanks." Sasuke said. He took a bit off and tasted it. He immediately spit it out! "What the fuck is that crap?!"

"Got ya teme. It's chocolate but it's mainly coco so it tastes disgusting." Naruto said after his laughing fit. "Here's a make up present." Naruto said as he showed Sasuke a box of chocolate truffles and put one in his mouth. Sasuke understood the game they were playing and attacked Naruto's lips. They didn't know when but the chocolate had dissolved as Sasuke searched for the treat in Naruto's mouth. They pulled back panting and flustered.

"Moron." Sasuke said with a smirk. 

"Aw Sasu-chan's being unfair." Naruto whinned. Sasuke took another one of the truffles and plopped it in Naruto's mouth. Naruto didn't know when but Sasuke had his lips on him as soon as he tasted the chocolate. The two spent the rest of the day making out, cuddling and skipping classes. They thought they needed it after yesterday's events. Well until Sasuke had to go to work.

"Bring me back a hot chocolate!" Naruto yelled at his boyfriend as he left.

"Sure dobe." Sasuke said as he closed the door.

Naruto had gone back to doing the homework Kiba, and other people from his classes had brought over. He was working hard when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Naruto said. A beautiful girl with long brown hair stood at the door. She wasn't wearing any make up which was odd for her age. She looked about 17 and was wearing expensive looking evening dress, the one Sasuke had bought. Her face was a slight tan but looked pale and her eyes were a dark brown. She looked stunning.

"I'm sorry I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha I was told this was his room." she said.

"Well he just went to work. I'm Naruto his room mate." Naruto said. "And who are you?"

"I'm Migoto, Sasuke's fieancee." she said with a small polite smile.

"Hey Naruto you know where..." Sasuke said as he opened his door to see his blonde and fieancee.

"Sasuke." she greeted with a polite smile.

"Hello Migoto." Sasuke said with an emotionless face.

"Your brother thought it would be nice for me to surprise you with a visit." she said happily. "Remember it's my birthday today? I wanted to thank you for the gifts."

"You're very lucky Migoto-san." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Migoto said politely.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." Naruto said as he started packing some things. "I'll be crashing at Sai's if you need me Sasuke." Naruto said as he threw some clothes in a bag. "Have a good evening you two." he said politely as he grabbed his homework and headed out the door. _The jerk didn't even tell me! Love me my ass._

* * *

"Naruto wait!" Migoto shouted after him. 

"Naruto." Sasuke said as he took off with Migoto after him though she was in a dress so it was very awkard for her.

When Sasuke caught up to him he put him against the wall.

"What?" Naruto growled out in rage. He was silenced by a searing kiss. He tried to push Sasuke off but was futile and then he saw to the side there was Migoto smiling silently there. Sasuke bit his bottom lip and Naruto held back a moan as Sasuke kissed him off to his right down his jaw to his neck. Sasuke bit down then licked it marking Naruto who was too frozen with confusion to even talk.

"I'm not Sasuke's fiancee by choice Naruto." Migoto said quietly as she watched Sasuke continuing to kiss Naruto. "It was arranged before we were born. I don't love Sasuke like that at all, I love him like a friend, he is family to me and I'm happy to see him with you. Now I know how he felt when he saw me with Fudo. Have a nice evening you two and I'm glad we got this cleared up now." And then she left down the hall and out of site.

She walked into a limo with a smile on her face.

"You were right Itachi. He really does love him." Migoto said. "How did you know?"

"When he came back on his break just to wreck my car and give me this black eye." Itachi said with a smirk. "He never did that when I messed with the others."

"Itachi do you have a soft spot for Naruto?" Migoto asked teasingly. "It's starting to sound that this is for Naruto more than Sasuke."

"Maybe." Itachi said.

* * *

I swear I've been waiting to put that in! LOL and then there are other things, dog collar, the prank (the one kyubi sent Naruto remember?) and I'm still debating on who will be seme. /pout/  



	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the late update and short chapter. School is evil and life is hard. yup normal life stuff. WHO THE HELL CAME UP WITH SCHOOL!?!?! i really want to kill that person.

* * *

Naruto had demanded Sasuke stop kissing him, making promises that he wouldn't leave until Sasuke was finished. He pulled back lustful and obviously hard, Naruto was no better and they both walked to their dorm kissing until they were here... 

"Sasuke..." Naruto moaned as the raven took him in his mouth. The heat was overwhelming him in pleasure as Sasuke sucked his cock harder. He arched up, thrusting into Sasuke's mouth but was restricted by the hands holding his hips down. His hands wondered to the raven's hair pushing him further on him wanting more of the pleasure. He felt teeth graze him from the base to his tip when a tongue slipped into the slit sending Naruto's head thrashing all over the place.

Sasuke took Naruto back into his mouth sucking harder and bobbing his head up and down. He took one hand away from Naruto's hips to play with his balls, squeezing them now and then. He came up and kissed Naruto and smirked as he pulled back from the whimpering blonde. Something cold was tracing Naruto's enterance. _That bastard he didn't throw it away!!! Oh god!_

Sasuke thrusted his fingers in hitting Naruto's sweet spot. He abused the spot more stretching Naruto as he did, enjoying the moans the blonde was making under him.

"Nh... Sasuke" Naruto said as a tear fell from his cheek. "Stop. Please..."

"I promise Naruto it won't hurt." Sasuke said as he stopped his fingers.

"No... I'm just not ready yet." Naruto said with a blush on his face seeing how hard Sasuke was. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke looked down so his bangs hid his face and pulled out of Naruto slowly not to hurt him. "I'm sorry too."

Naruto went up and kissed Sasuke trying to apologize. "It's okay." He was pushed off lightly as Sasuke put his pants and shirt on. He disappeared into the washroom and came out with his bath stuff. Naruto was pouting as the door closed. Just becasue he didn't want to go all the way didn't mean he didn't want a blow job or a dry fuck.

"Stupid bastard..." Naruto said as he gathered his things. He was going to get rid of his problem his way.

* * *

Sasuke went into the shower room. Thankfully the things was opened 24/7 and no one was there to see his problem at 2 in the morning. He picked the first stall because it was less effort to get to and reached for the cold water. 

_How could I do that to him? I love him why couldn't I control myself? Especially after that Migoto incident he probably doesn't want to see me any more. FUCK! Naruto..._

Sasuke was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open to indicate he wasn't alone anymore. He also didn't notice that his stall was being opened until he was turned around in a fierce kiss as a tan hand turned the water to warm. When they pulled apart he was met with lustful blue eyes.

"Teme just because I didn't want to go all the way," Naruto said as he stroked Sasuke's crock "doesn't mean I wouldn't mind a blow job."

Sasuke froze he really thought Naruto hated him and was being nice about it back at the dorm but he really just didn't want to go all the way.

The water was turned off as Naruto bit his lip playfully. "You can have on after I'm done with you Sasu-chan." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. And then Sasuke was left alone in the stall. He quickly got dressed and hurried after Naruto to their dorm. When he got there Naruto was on the bed looking at the lube. When he noticed Sasuke he smiled. Sasuke was only wearing his pants and so was he. Those went of quickly and Sasuke was put on the bed. Naruto pulled one of Sasuke's ties from out of his pillow and tied the raven to the bed. He also put a blindfold on him as he kissed the non-resisting Sasuke.

"I thought you'd be against this." Naruto whispered against the pale lips.

"Only if its you." Sasuke said. "Anyone else would be dead."

"Love you." Naruto said before he kissed Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's senses were hightened due to the blind fold. Ever kiss, touch sent shivers of pleaser coursing down him. This was pure torture. He wanted to touch Naruto, see him. So unfair.

"Ah Sasuke you're so hard." Naruto said as he slid his leg between Sasuke's leg. He brought his mouth down to Sasuke's chest and licked a nipple lightly before blowing cool air on it. Sasuke got fed up with the torture and wrapped a leg around Naruto's waist and started humping up ward desperate for friction.

"Sasuke..." Naruto moaned against his chest, rocking back at the motion.

"Na...Naruto." Sasuke moaned. He was close, the blind fold didn't help much either. "Ah!" They both came screaming, panting as they went limp.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the opening of a door. Which was quite odd since the moon light was still coming from the window. 

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked adjusting his eyes to the dark.

"Right here dobe." Sasuke said as he kissed him on the forehead.

"Where'd you go?"

"For a shower. Don't worry I cleaned you up and changed the sheets." He said as he sat down next to Naruto and a smile graced his face as Naruto started cuddling up to him purring slightly.

"Ne... Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Mh?"

"Remember the thunder storm when we worked on that project at your house and I left with out telling you?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said as he looked down knowing that this was serious.

"Well I kinda got lost in your house and got into Itachi's room. I liked storms back then so I didn't pay attention that I was in his room so I went to the window to watch for a bit." Naruto buried his face closer to Sasuke. "And I didn't keep track of the time and didn't hear Itachi when he came in. He ... raped me"

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke said as he hugged Naruto tightly. He couldn't believe that he had tried so hard to get that out of him. It was in the pass and he had to go and bring it up. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay." Naruto said as he hugged him back. "I guess I'm kinda over it now."

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered in his ear.

They fell asleep together like that. Hugging each other tightly.

"Naruto..."

* * *

"Okay I get that you two love each other and everything but do you have to cuddle while I'm trying to eat!" Kiba shouted at the two. Everyone was sitting on the roof and Naruto was leaning up against Sasuke while he played with his hair. 

"Kiba let them be." Ino said while Shikamaru was sleeping in her lap. "They look happy today." She said with an evil smirk. "So which one of you was top?"

"What?!" Naruto shouted as he sat up annoying Sasuke.

"You two look like you just had sex. Well you do Naruto cause Sasuke looks the same every day." Sakura said.

"No we didn't!"

"Ooh denial." Ino said. "So who tops?"

"I bet they take turns." Sakura said.

"Nah Naruto's an Uke." Kiba said receiving a glare from Naruto.

"I think Sasuke would be an uke." Sakura said getting a death glare. "He came to class with painted nails. Plus I can so picture him a drag queen!"

"Me too!" Ino squealed waking Shikamaru.

"Troublesome..."

"And didn't you two think he was "oh so dreamy" back in middle school?" Shino asked.

"Yes but now that we know he's gay we can picture things that we wouldn't dare to in middle school." Sakura said.

"For fear of being skinned alive?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, by him and his other fan girls." Ino siad.

* * *

Sigh, well school's annoying and i have to get on the top ten average in my grade so please don't expect an update for a while/ summer. I'm very very sorry but such is evil school. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter people. Yeah well hope you liked the story and blah blah blah but i think it worked out pretty well considering I was writing what ever came to my head. If you just want to ignore the lame plot at the beginning then yeah you could just jump to the last parts cause that's where the sex is. OH! some things to know before you read, it is possible for a man to have a multi orgasm and there are anal sex horror stories like infections and other things.**

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined as he was dragged down the street. "I told you I was sorry I know you can handle yourself." 

"Hn." was what was thrown back at him.

"It just made me jealous. Its not that I don't trust you!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke dragged him further down the street.

They were on a date together. Just out in the park and Naruto decided to go and get them drinks when he came back Sasuke was having some guy flirt with him. It pissed Naruto off and he ended up punching the guy and dragging Sasuke away. Which pissed Sasuke off.

He was no girl that needed to be saved. He was three seconds from punching the guy himself! Naruto did not need to go and do that! And that just further proved that Naruto didn't trust him. They might have a good relationship and Naruto said that he forgave him but still there was no sex. Okay so maybe there was, it just wasn't all the way. So Sasuke had decided that he was going to do something about it. Something that would prove he was being honest with Naruto, that he could trust him. And it happened to include going to a pet store.

"Eh? Why are we outside a pet store?" Naruto asked before he was yanked inside to the dog collar section.

"Pick one." Sasuke ordered.

"But."

"Do it." Sasuke growled.

Naruto looked. There were a bunch. Plain colored ones, ones with spots but the one that got him was a black collar with orange swirls.

"Here." he said as he gave it to Sasuke. "Now will you tell me what its for?"

"You own me Uzimaki and apparently you need a reminder of that so heres the proof." Sasuke said as he showed him the collar.

"Wait you're going to wear it?!" Naruto asked.

"Yes dobe." Sasuke stated plainly.

"All the time?" Naruto asked

"Yes."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said as he started giggling while he hugged him. "It's not that I don't trust you its just ... well ... I can't say but when I'm ready I'll tell you."

"Did you talk to Sakura and Ino?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"Maybe." Naruto said cutely looking up at Sasuke.

"Naruto none of what they said was probably true." Sasuke said figuring out what they had talked about.

"But I asked Sai and he said that what they said was some what true." Naruto whined.

Sasuke was going to kill those people. The only reason was that Naruto was scared of going all the way, was because of stupid rumors! It wasn't him it was the sex horror stories!

* * *

Sasuke came back mad as hell. Yelling at Sakura and Ino being the only thing he could with out Naruto threatening to break up with him for killing the two. Sai? Naruto said he would take care of it. Apparently Sai had taken Sasuke's tittle as man whore and was now the bitch of most guys at school. Naruto didn't care what Sai did in his free time but lying to him just to piss of Sasuke well he had to help him get even. 

He decided to use the prank that Kyubi had sent him for Sasuke. He took a picture from Sai's fan girl/boy site and put it on a poster. The posters were printed and posted all around school saying "This person gave me AIDS". Sai wasn't getting any the next day onward and he didn't know who did it either.

"Feel better?" Naruto asked as Sasuke came in. Sasuke walked up to Naruto who was lying on his bed and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Much." he mumbled against Naruto's lips.

"Good." Naruto said with one of his real smiles while dragging Sasuke on top of him. Sasuke leaned down for another chaste kiss which got more passionate as Naruto bit at his lower lip asking for it to go further.

"Naruto we both have homework." Sasuke said in a warning tone and received a pout.

"Fine..." Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke off and went to his desk.

The two had worked quietly for a good 2 hours with Naruto whining about needing help and it ending up in a make out session.

"So Naru you done yet?" Sasuke asked turning off his lab top.

"Almost." Naruto said finishing a sentance. "But I can talk if you want. It just won't be my undivided attention"

"And when do I ever get that?" Sasuke asked sarcasticly.

"Hey at least be grateful I'm cheating on my ramen for you teme." Naruto said still typing up an annoying essay.

"So now are you willing to?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"Um maybe." Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto--"

"It's not that I don't trust you its just that I want it to be ... different from all the other times you've done it. You know special." Naruto said turning away from the computer. "God I sounded like such a little school girl then."

"No it's okay if you want it like that." Sasuke said.

"You better get ready for work teme." Naruto said pointing to his annoying alarm clock.

"I can be a little late." Sasuke said with a smirk as he spread Naruto's legs apart. "Unless you want me to be on time?" Sasuke said looking up at a blushing Naruto.

"No teme you're normally the one that's obsessive about being on time." Naruto said.

"Wrong answer dobe." Sasuke said as he unzipped Naruto's jeans lightly; just light enough to not feel the touch through the fabric. Sasuke stood slightly up to kiss Naruto who immediately wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Soon Naruto's erection was free and Sasuke was leaning down again breathing hot breaths on Naruto's shaft.

"... tease." Naruto whispered between pants.

Sasuke gave it a long lick from base to tip while Naruto squeezed the arms of his chair. Sasuke kissed the tip gently and slipped his tongue over the slit as Naruto shivered and moaned. And then Sasuke's phone rang.

Sasuke was about to get up and get it when Naruto pulled at his arm. His legs were spread not hiding his hard on, he was flushed and panting with need and lust over his eyes. His moth was slightly opened making him look so fuckable.

"Sasuke... please?" Naruto begged. That broke Sasuke and he was immediately back kissing Naruto full force while he pumped his erection.

Naruto didn't care that he was moaning helplessly into Sasuke's mouth and he was just about to come when the bastard stopped.

"Mmm Naru you're so yummy." Sasuke said licking the precum from his fingers. Soon Sasuke replaced his fingers with Naruto's crock. He slowly took him quickly giving a hard suck while running his tongue over the vain. Sasuke pulled Naruto's length out and bit the tip and Naruto came screaming.

"Do ... you want me to do you?" Naruto asked panting.

"I would but then I'd probably get fired." Sasuke said as he grabbed his long coat.

"Okay..." Naruto said flushed and out of breath. "Bye."

"Bye Naru-chan." Sasuke said.

When Sasuke left Naruto turned to his computer. Well he had to get his mind back from turning to mush from that blow job.

**Kit34: Kyubi I need some help

* * *

**Sasuke was frustrated. Not only did his boss punish his tardiness with him closing the shop every day that week, Naruto had gone to work almost all the time! He took his homework with him saying he could do it there when it wasn't busy. Then he would come back late, take a shower and sleep until morning when he would sleep in until class started. It had been one week of hell!!!!!

"God Sasuke what's wrong with you?" Neji asked as the two sat down in the lecture hall.

"Nothing." Sasuke said with a scowl.

"Obviously." Neji said as he sat down. "Really if it bugs you that much that you don't see him why not come out to the club with Shika, Kiba, Lee and I tonight."

"HN!"

"At least try to have a good time."

"Hn."

"Great. Be ready by 9." Neji said.

* * *

The music was pounding, everyone looked half naked and Kiba wouldn't shut up. Yup a typical guys night out; without Naruto. 

"Hey there." a slutty looking girl said. "Anyone of you boys wanna dance with me?" She looked Sasuke up and down. Though Sasuke could careless as he sipped his beer. It didn't matter if he got shit-face drunk since Neji could drive him back.

"I will!" Kiba shouted as he grabbed her arm and walked her to the dance floor.

"God Sasuke if you're gonna mope all night here." Neji said as he handed him an envelope. Sasuke looked at the to: Sasuke written on the back noticing it was Naruto's and the orange paper the note was written on confirmed it.

_Hey teme I thought I'd make our first time special. Let's play a little game. You find these envelopes that I've given people, read them for clues and enjoy the torture of the pictures I'm sending you. (Check in the envelope.) The next envelope's in our dorm._

Sasuke looked in the envelope again and found a picture. Not just any picture, one with Naruto wearing a maid's outfit! It just so happed that Tenten had some crazy cross dressing party and the two never made it out the door. He was looking at the camera with a pout that just screamed cute. The skirt was lifted slightly up to revel some of Naruto's leg as he was sitting down on the floor and a sleeve slid down his right arm. At the bottom of the picture "Come and get me" was written. Sasuke sat up and ran for his car.

When he got back to the room there was an envelope on his bed. He opened it and found a picture of Naruto wearing his orange coat that he loved so much. It slid down to revel part of his shoulder. The clothing fell into a heap around his lap and a look of bliss was on his face. It reminded Sasuke of when Naruto would call out his name before he came. Sasuke mentally cursed Naruto as his crock started to harden.

He took out the orange paper in it and read the note.

_Getting hard yet teme? Well no relieving yourself a long the way or else this little game losses its purpose. You might want to hurry to the next one cause I can't guarantee Sakura hasn't already looked at it. Might want to try her dorm; though she could be working late tonight?_

Sasuke hurried over to Sakura's dorm and pounded on the door.

"Hey Sasuke." Ino said. The raven looked pissed, frustrated and exhausted; like he had run a marathon with a hard on or something. "What can I do for ya?"

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Out. Oh but she did tell me to give this to you if you ever showed up." Ino said going back into the room to look for it. She came back by Sasuke's standards very late handing him a closed envelope.

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he walked away opening it. The next picture was of Naruto butt naked. He stood with his back towards the camera with his head over his shoulder smiling seductively.

_Hey teme this is the last one. I'm kinda getting a little impatient so hurry up and get here! Here is at the little motel on Kingston. There should be a set of room keys in the envelope._

Sure enough there were a pair of keys to room 204.

Sasuke was at the door to room 204 in less than twenty minutes. Quite a record if you asked Naruto, now he owed Kiba ten bucks. Well Sasuke was amazed, the room had no lights on but the floor was littered with rose petals and candles gave a light glow. He stepped in after getting rid of his shoes.

"Naruto?" he asked but was relieved when familiar arms hugged him from behind.

"Teme you took way to long." Naruto said. Sasuke turned around with no resistance from Naruto who found his mouth occupied. Sasuke was happy seeing that Naruto wasn't wearing a shirt just a pair of jeans.

"But you made me hard Naru." Sasuke said seductively rubbing his hard on against Naruto who moaned at the friction.

"Glad I got a positive result." Naruto said while Sasuke abused his neck. "Did you like it?" he panted.

Sasuke gave one last suck until he pulled back and answered Naruto with a passionate kiss. He thrusted his tongue into an eager mouth as their tongues danced together. It shot fire through there bodies making Naruto believe he was so ready for this. Sasuke brought his hands down to massage Naruto's butt; happy to receive a groan in the kiss.

"God ... I love you Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto said with a smile on his face. He had waited so long for him to say that to him. "But you sure as hell better not turn this into a love making session. I wanna fuck; love making next round." Naruto said with such a serious look on his face Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"Way to ruin the mood Naru."

"But Sasu I want you so bad." Naruto moaned as he cause friction between them earning a moan from Sasuke and the supposedly ruined mood back.

"'kay." Sasuke whispered as he nuzzled Naruto's neck while bringing them on to the bed. "Foreplay?"

Naruto shook his head no. "I want it now." He said as he reached up to take Sasuke's shirt off.

"'kay." Sasuke said helping Naruto with shedding the rest of their clothes while kissing him passionately.

When they broke apart Sasuke looked down and saw a god. Naruto, the love of his life, was sweating beneath him. Panting heavily from his kisses. A light tint on his cheeks and the look of lust covered over with love in his eyes. It was so different from those one night stands. His heart was thumping harder than normal, he was panting, he could feel the blush on his face that stood out against his pale face. He was going to take Naruto and Naruto was doing this because he loved him and forgave him for all those things he had done.

Sasuke couldn't function properly. He kissed Naruto sloppily again. Ending the tongue war filled with moans with a simple chaste kiss that weakened Naruto in the knees even though he was laying down on the bed.

"Sasuke ..." he panted out as their lower anatomy moved against the other coated in sweat..

"What is it Naru?" he asked lovingly kissing his cheek.

"Lube 's under the pillow." Sasuke reached under the pillow moving his way down Naruto's neck sucking and nibbling leaving a trail of bright red hickies in his wake.

He slicked up his fingers lightly and loved the noises Naruto was making beneath him from his touches. Just one finger and Naruto was moving back wanting more of the touch.

"Sasu ... more." he said huskily.

Sasuke more than happily applied and added another two fingers roughly. Naruto arched back screaming silently throwing his head back. Sasuke stretched Naruto slowly not wanting to cause any discomfort; though he had abused Naruto's sweet spot many times before a dick and fingers were to very different things.

When he thought he couldn't stand seeing Naruto arch back screaming his name with absolute bliss on his face Sasuke took his fingers out and squirted some lube in Naruto's hand. It took Naruto a few seconds to comprehnede the situation but sat up and grabbed Sasuke's throbbing erection at the base with his non-lubed hand. With his other hand he started at the base and rubbed his hand at the bottom of Sasuke's dick and brought it up slowly, rubbing his palm over the head and back down the top. He smirked with the expression on Sasuke's face. He had his eyes closed and his mouth partly opened. Naruto loved it. He loved the way Sasuke would thrust into his hand as he palm brushed the tip and how he would moan louder every time until he screamed like he would when he was coming. Naruto pulled his hand away shocked to see that Sasuke hadn't even gone limped. Then smirked and kissed Sasuke who was recovering from his orgasm and the mind nubming kiss Naruto was giving didn't help much.

Naruto brought Sasuke on top of him as he lowered himself back on to the bed.

"Take me please Sasuke." Naruto whispered in his ear rubbing their erections together moaning lightly.

Sasuke thrusted strongly into Naruto's streched hole and trembled at the tightness and warmth. Naruto cried as Sasuke had hit his sweet spot. Sasuke pulled out and shoved back in with more force if possible causing Naruto to wither beneath him as he reached to stroke his leaking penis. Sasuke thrusted in and out faster and harder loving the expressions on Naruto's face as he desperately tried to keep his eyes open instead of closing in with lust. And then Naruto came, screaming loudly with his eye's shut closed. He was beautiful.

Sasuke came just as hard, as Naruto's inner walls clamped down on him tighter which was hard to believe. It was the best sex he had ever had and Naruto had made it all possible. His Naruto.

"I love you." Sasuke panted out as he pulled out while his cum came slowly leaking from Naruto's hole.

"I love you too." Naruto said with one of those sincere smiles on his face that were reserved for friends and loved ones only. But this one was different it reveled all of Naruto with just his eyes. This one was just for Sasuke, no one else. As those three words Sasuke spoke so deeply were just for Naruto. They were each others, forever.

The End

* * *

**Well I thought the ending was really good but the beginning was weak on this chapter and I thank everyone that read the ending things cause now you get a choice for my next story! 1)NaruSasu 2) SasuNaruSasu with them both being girls 3) Polyamory! (i hate it when people call this a three-some cause that's what the one night stand is not the relationship!) with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura (only polyamory that I would agree with. but please spread the word of polyamory instead of three-some it's a prettier word. . **♥**DOMO ARIGATO!!!!!!! **♥ 


End file.
